It's Not Always Black and White
by RyleetheEpic
Summary: Touko White has always wanted to go on a journey, and now she has the option too! During her travels, she discovers a strange gift she possesses. Then, a certain mysterious green-haired boy shows up, helping Touko understand her amazing ability. But, incredible things start to happen to Touko and her Pokemon. Will she fight with the mysterious boy? Or against him? ToukoxN
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the first chapter of my first Pokemon Fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it:)**

**Note: I DO NOT own Pokemon or any of its characters! They DO NOT belong to me.**

Chapter 1: A New Adventure!

Soft rays of sunlight filtered in through the window and casted their light upon the sleeping figure of a girl. She was sleeping soundly, her breathing slow and steady, the girl was as comfortable and warm as a Swadloon in its leaf. A Pikachu shaped alarm clock sat on a night stand beside her bed, the time read seven fifty- nine a.m. The second hand ticked away. _55…56…57…58…59…PIKA PIKA PIKACHU!_

The girls blue eyes slowly fluttered open. A yawn escaped her lips as she clumsily reached for the alarm clock. Eyes still closed she managed to hit the snooze button. She smiled and with a happy sigh, settled back in to her bed. "Sweet dreams…"she whispered.

The girl's eyes flew open and she jumped out of her bed and checked the Poke' Calendar that hung on her bedroom wall. She checked it multiple times to make sure she wasn't dreaming still. A huge smile spread across her face and she jumped up and down a little. Finally settling down, the girl went to hop in the shower. She turned the water on without thinking and slid into the shower. "Yikes!" she squealed, as jets of freezing cold water sprayed her. Adjusting the water temperature to a more comfortable setting she continued.

When she was done, the girl wrapped herself in a soft, fluffy Ducklett towel. Drying of quickly and wrapping herself in the towel, she brushed her teeth and carefully combed her long brown hair. Stepping back into her room she went to her closet and took out a special bag. In it contained her outfit she had been saving since her sister had bought it for her. The girl threw on the clothes and looked in a mirror. She put her hands on her hips and grinned, they fit like a glove. The outfit consisted of blue jean shorts that were a little torn-up looking, a plain white tank top, a black vest, pink and black military-style combat boots, and a pink and white hat with a poke ball design on it. Fiddling with her hair a little, she smiled, satisfied with her appearance.

The girl bolted down the staircase that led to the first floor. A girl probably in her early twenties was cooking in the kitchen. She had her brown hair in a pixie-style haircut and wore a pink t-shirt, skinny jeans, and a cooking apron. Beside her stood a huge Dragonite, a rare pokemon for the Unova region.

"Hey, Touko! How's it going?" she grinned.

Touko sat herself down at the kitchen table eager for whatever food her sister was making. "Nothing much Mei." She looked sideways at her sister. "So…Whatcha making?" she asked nonchalantly.

Mei smiled to herself. Today was a very special day for her little sister to she wanted it to start off great. "Oh, you know. Just a huge stack of my famous chocolate chip pancakes!" she exclaimed. Turning to Touko, she set a heaping stack of pokemon-shaped pancakes in front of her sister. "See if you can finish that!" she said mischievously.

Touko smiled to her sister. "Challenge accepted." She replied. Touko then dug into the food and finished it within five minutes. She slammed her fork down on table, savoring victory and the delicious taste of chocolate.

Mei gaped at the empty plate like a Magikarp with no water. "How...? Nevermind. I have something special to give you!" She went to a closet and pulled out a bag and a box. Rummaging through it a little and grabbed something. "Ah-ha! Here it is." She set a bag and a small box in front of her. "Go ahead look inside!"

Without hesitation, Touko unzipped the pink messenger bag. "Holy Arceus…" she whispered in awe. In it contained about two dozen potions, ten full heals, berries of every sort, five revives, and many other useful items. "Mei…I-is all this for me?!" asked Touko.

Mei chuckled. "Yes, Touko all of this is for you. This is my old bag that I used when I went on my first adventure. It served me well and now it will be yours. I want my little sister to be able to treat her Pokemon effectively and treat herself well too. So, I also included a special sleeping bag, a town map, money, etc. All you would need to feel comfortable and prepared!" Her sister just stared at her.

Touko felt tears rise to her face. What is this? She never cries so easily! But she was so overcome with emotion. "M-mei! You are the greatest sister in the history of the world! I love you so much!" she cried as she buried her face in her sister's shirt. Mei always smelled like home and home was wherever her sister was.

Mei stroked her sister's hair. "Touko, I'll love you forever and always. Nothing will ever keep us apart. Not even when you leave today to go on your adventure. Just remember that your big sis is always here for you and if you ever need any help, I will hop on Dragonite and we will come to you. Even if it means all you need is a hug!" Now she was crying too. Touko was like her child not her sister. Their parents had died and left them alone long ago, so Mei was always taking care of her. She wasn't worried for Touko, Mei knew that her little sister was tough enough to go on this adventure, but still…

"Tell you what Touko," said Mei. "Why don't you open up that little box right there?" Touko sniffled a little and wiped the tears from her eyes with a smile. "Sure." Touko gently and carefully opened the gift and took out its contents. A Xtransceiver and a heart-shaped locket with a photo of herself, Mei, and Dragonite. Touko grinned at Mei and hugged her. "You are simply the best!" she squealed.

"Holy Mew! You need to head to Professor Juniper's lab! Or you're gonna be late!" she exclaimed. "Make sure you have everything you need: Bag. Check. Running Shoes. Check. Xtransciever. Check. Hat. Check. One hug and kiss. Check! You are all set kiddo." Mei looked at her sister one last time. "Touko, remember what I said. Don't hesitate to call me! If you need any help with your Pokemon, either go to a Pokemon Center or call Professor Juniper! Alright?"

"Yes ma'am! We are ready to go!" Touko gave her sister one last hug and a kiss on the cheek and she bolted out the door. When she was outside Touko looked at her house one last time. "Good bye house. I won't be seeing you for a _very_ long time." She turned around and knocked into somebody.

"Oops! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"she stopped mid-sentence. In front of her was a tall boy in glasses. He had dark hair and eyes. He looked down at her in annoyance. "Oh! Cheren I didn't know it was you! Sorry…"She apologized.

The boy adjusted his glasses. "It's fine. Just watch where you are walking." His eyes widened and he looked at her. "Touko are you…?"

"Starting an adventure? Why yes! And you?" Touko loved teasing Cheren. The boy had lost his usual cool self. She chuckled a bit.

"Yes." Cheren replied curtly. By now he had regained his composure. "Touko, have you seen Bianca yet? She's supposed to meet us at the Professor's Lab." He asked.

Touko tapped her lips thinking. She hadn't seen Bianca since yesterday. "No." She said.

"Well then, let's go check her house out." Cheren then walked away. Touko followed him. Nuvema Town was pretty small, so everyone's houses were relatively close together. They arrived at her house shortly and walked up to the door. Touko was about to knock when…_WHAM, _she was knocked backwards and landed on her back side. "Cobalion's sword…" she cursed, while getting up.

"Touko! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I'll do anything! I can be your servant for life even!" a female voice quickly said. Touko had managed to right herself and patted down her shorts. She looked at the girl who was speaking. She had short blonde hair, which was covered by green hat, wore a long skirt, and had sparkling green eyes.

"Bianca! I didn't expect you to answer the door like that." Touko chuckled. Bianca was always so full of energy and could never get her thoughts together. She was pretty much a space cadet.

"Well, I'm still sorry for knocking you down I guess I don't know my own strength!" Bianca laughed.

Meanwhile, Cheren's impatience had been growing and growing. He just didn't understand why girls have to talk so much! Cheren breathed out a long sigh and fixed his glasses. "Hey, you two? Why don't we head over to Professor Juniper's Lab?" The two girls finally realized what Cheren meant and gave cheer.

"Beat you there Cheren!" Touko challenged. She ran full speed ahead. _I'm so excited. We all finally get our own Pokemon, _she thought. The trio approached the laboratory and stopped. Touko felt very nostalgic for some reason. Was it because this would be the last time she'd get to see this familiar building for a long time? _Maybe,_ she thought with a sad smile. The brown haired girl turned the handle of the front door.

They all walked into the building. Inside it was like a hurricane had come through. A woman in a lab coat stood looking out a window. She had light brown hair in a type of beehive hairdo and intelligent green eyes that seemed like they could tell the future. When she noticed they were standing there she jumped startled they were there and laughed. "Hi! I'm Professor Juniper, but you can call me the Pokemon Professor. Sorry for the mess I was looking for some important documents." She hopped over a mountain of papers and came up to them. The Professor inspected them all and shook their hands. "Hm! You seem like you are trainers with could hearts and good intentions. I've been expecting you all! Come along, don't mind if you step on something." They three children followed her slipping and sliding on the loose paper that was on the floor. You couldn't even tell if the floor was hardwood or tile.

"Alright! As I said before I am a Pokemon Professor, which means I study Pokemon as a profession. Not only that but I'm extremely curious about how Pokemon came into existence. Recently, though, I have been extremely busy. So, I just can't go out and do field work like a usually do. I'm in need of three brave children who are seeking adventure! And you three are exactly what I'm looking for. Do you have any idea what this is?" She said while holding up a device.

Cheren instantly answered. "That's a PokeDex, a tool which enables a Pokemon Trainer to record a Pokemon's data after they meet or capture them."

"Very good Cheren, it's exactly as he said. You could even call it an encyclopedia for Pokemon. I want to give you three each one." The Professor handed Touko a shiny pink one. _How this device can be able to hold so much knowledge is a mystery to me, _she wondered.

"Alright you three! It's time for you to pick your starter Pokemon, which will accompany you on your adventure!" Professor Juniper hopped over another mountain of papers and reached her desk, grabbing a stack of papers and dropping them on the floor. She grabbed a cylindrical device and approached the children. "Here we are! Inside here contains the three Pokemon: Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott."

Touko stared at the three Poke Balls. _Which one should I choose, _she thought_. What if I choose the wrong one!_ Cheren and Bianca looked at her and nodded to each other. "Touko! Why don't you pick first?" said Bianca with a grin.

Touko looked at her friends in amazement. "Really? Alright!" she smiled. Touko took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to settle herself down. Then a blue light started to pulse in one of the Poke Balls. It seemed to say, "Pick me! Pick me!" Touko didn't think she just grabbed. Cheren and Bianca picked theirs. Touko was still confused at what she saw and it troubled her. Pushing it out of her mind, she focused on the Poke Ball in her hands. "I choose you!" she said as she threw it into the air.

A red light appeared and out popped an Oshawott! "Osha osha!" it cried. It looked straight at Touko with intelligent eyes that seemed to look right into her very soul. And without either of them knowing a bond that would last forever started, right there and then, between Touko and Oshawott. Touko looked over at her two friends they were happily playing with their Pokemon. Bianca had received Tepig and Cheren got Snivy.

"Okay everyone! Your adventure has officially started now that you have your first Pokemon. I hope you all will find that going on an adventure is going to be one of the best experiences of your life not only for you but for your Pokemon as well." The Professor smiled warmly. "Remember you three, treat your Pokemon with love and respect and I wish you all the best!"

"Thank you Professor Juniper!" They said together. The three walked out of the building into the crisp air of early autumn. Touko inhaled the aroma of fallen leaves and dirt. She looked down at Oshawott and saw that it was doing the same, she laughed. Touko looked around and saw that Cheren and Bianca were both gone. "Well, they didn't even think to say good bye or good luck, huh?" she said. Double checking she had everything she smiled determinedly at Oshawott and headed out to Route 1.

**So what do you guys think? This is the very first chapter of a adventure of epic proportions! This also is my very first FanFiction! HUZZAH!**

**Please if you have a heart...Review...Favorite...Please! I will take good criticism! Tell me anything that I need to improve on, I WILL take your advice to heart.**

**Thank you and I love you all?**

**Your epic friend,**

**Rylee**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! I'm so happy guys! I just want to thank all of you who read the first chapter of the story. Arigatou! Anyways, here's chapter two. I hope you all enjoy it. We finally get some action going here!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon at all! I repeat, I DO NOT own Pokemon!**

Chapter 2: The Boy Who Changed Everything

Accumula Town was a small, quaint village. A little bigger than Nuvema Town, it had beautiful little houses and granite walk ways. It was mid-day now, so the sun was shining and a cool autumn breeze blew through the town. Touko and Oshawott were sitting on a park bench admiring the little town and the sudden warmth. Touko looked down at the otter Pokemon, he had his eyes closed and was taking in the sun, she smiled. They had already formed a strong bond in only three days, one that probably would have taken most people years to obtain with their Pokemon.

"It's so beautiful here, don't you agree Oshawott?" Touko asked her Pokemon. It murmured its agreement before falling asleep. Oshawott snored lightly and rested his head in her lap. Recently she had been able to understand what Oshawott was saying, but only little things. Touko wanted to stay like this forever but was disturbed by someone calling her name.

"Hey! Touko!" A boy's voice called out to her.

She slowly turned her head and her face turned into a surprised smile. "Cheren!" She greeted.

He walked up to her and smiled. "Hey, good to see you."

Touko nodded and Oshawott giggled. "Osha, oshawott!"

"He says good to see you too!" She translated.

Cheren raised his eyebrows. "You can understand him?"

Touko shrugged. "Sort of, only small snippets really."

"How curious…Anyways, how about a battle?" He challenged, while taking out a Poke Ball and enlarging it.

Touko smiled determinedly. "How about you Oshawott? You ready?"

"Osha, oshawott!" He squealed excitingly. After all this was their first official trainer battle.

Cheren smirked. "Go, Gaia!" He yelled as he threw the ball and his Snivy appeared in a flash of red light.

"Sniiii, snivy." She cried as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Oshhawott let's battle!" Touko cheered. Oshawott was super pumped for this battle.

"Gaia use tackle." Cheren calmly instructed.

"Oshawott dodge it and use water gun!" She called out.

"Oshaaaaaaawott!" He cried out as dodged and fired a rather powerful jet of water.

Even though Snivy, a grass type, was resistant to water type attacks, Touko could clearly see that she was weakened.

Cheren frowned. "Now, Gaia, use tackle again!"

"Sniiiiiiiivy!" She called triumphantly as she hurled herself into Oshawott's stomach. The otter Pokemon tumbled over.

Cheren smiled smugly, but Oshawott wasn't going to let Touko down. He sprang up and waited for his trainer's instructions.

"That's my boy! Oshawott use Leer!" Touko called out.

"Oshawott…wott." The water Pokemon growled low as he glared at Cheren's Snivy. The grass Pokemon trembled slightly.

"Huh…Gaia use Scary Face at him!" Cheren said.

"Oshawott quickly shut your eyes! Don't look at her!" She instructed. The little blue Pokemon believed in his trainer and did as he was told.

"What in Landorous' Cloud…?" Cheren said confused.

Gaia continued to intimidate and glare at the Oshawott in front of her. But the little water Pokemon couldn't be afraid of the Snivy because he didn't see her.

After, repeating her trainer's commands multiple times she gave up. Oshawoot peeked between his eye lids, sensing that the grass Pokemon had given up.

"Oshawott use water gun and finish this!" Touko instructed.

"Oshhhhhaaaaa…WOOOOOTTTTT!" The Pokemon cried out mightily as a spray of water emerged from his mouth.

"Sniiiiivvvyyy!" The green Pokemon cried out before getting blasted in the face with water gun. She fell weakly to the ground letting out a small cry of defeat.

"You did well, now rest." Cheren ordered while returning his Pokemon to its ball.

"We did it boy!" She cheered happily, scooping up the Pokemon into a big hug.

"Oshawott!" He snuggled into his trainer's arms.

Cheren smiled at his friend and her Pokemon. They obviously had a very strong bond.

Touko and Oshawott's celebration was interrupted though with the sound of a crowd and people talking. Touko placed Oshawott on her head and motioned for Cheren to follow her toward the noise. The two ran to the crowd, which had grown slightly bigger.

Touko stopped in front of a unusually dressed man, Cheren stood next to her.

"People, understand my intentions. I wish only the best for these magnificent creatures. You see, we assume that Pokemon _want _to work with us or for us. But what if they don't? What if they just want to be free and live their lives without disturbance, without pesky trainers capturing them. Not giving a second thought as to if they have a family. Please just free your Pokemon from a harsh lifetime of work and despair! That is all." He spoke then disappeared from sight.

"That was... interesting." Cheren said frowning slightly "Well I'd best be off see you later Touko."

"Bye for now Cheren!" She called after him with a wave. After he was gone she turned around and walked towards Route 2, so she could get to Striaton City for her first gym badge.

When she wasn't looking she accidentally bumped into the guy next to her. She looked up at him. He had bright green hair, bluish-gray eyes and was dressed in black and white. The most noticeable thing was a white and green cube hanging out of the side of his pants.

"O-oh I-"She stuttered. She looked straight into his eyes and then…WHOOSH! Touko wasn't standing in front of the boy anymore. It was pitch black except for little stars that were shooting around her. What's going on? Curious, she touched one. A bright light consumed her and she was standing in a lush,green forest, the familiar sounds of Pokemon penetrated the silence. A little boy, probably around five years old was playing with Pokemon. Touko walked up to him. "Hello? Do you know where I am?" She asked. The boy didn't seem to hear her so she put her hand on his shoulder. It passed right through him. "What's going on?"Touko said raising her hand to her face, staring at it in wonder and fear. She started to panic. "Where am I?!" She whimpered. Frightened, she dropped to the ground and covered up her eyes with her hands. "Someone…help me." She whispered.

Touko opened her eyes again and she was back in Accumula Town. The boy looked at her in amazement, but didn't say a word. Touko stared into his strangely colored eyes. The boy cleared his throat. He stayed silent as she did before giving up and speaking "I'm sorry for bumping into you are you alright?"

Tokou nodded slowly, still looking at the boys unusual colored eyes. What had just happened?

"Osha, oshawott, osha." Oshawott said to the boy and the his face turned into one of shock.

"Pardon me for asking but your Pokemon said that you can communicate with it? Is that true?" He asked politely.

It was Touko's face which turned to shock now as she nodded. "Yes I can. But, I didn't know that there were other people like me."

"You can understand him, right?" He asked.

"I can only understand short sentences and words, nothing too detailed." Touko said shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

"That's truly remarkable; I have never met another who can understand their Pokemons speech." The boy said softy and quietly.

"What's your name?" Touko asked, curious about whom this boy was.

"My name is N." He said simply.

"N? Wow! Really?!" She beamed at the green haired boy.

"Is there something wrong with my name?" N asked confused.

"No its really cool!" Touko beamed at N. "My name is Touko."

"Touko, huh? That's a nice name." N said smiling. He liked this friendly brown haired girl. But what happened when she looked at him? She just blanked out. "Hey, I don't suppose you understood the message of that speech now?

Touko thought about it for a moment. "I understood what he meant, about people who abuse Pokemon. But not everyone is like that! I also don't think the all Pokemon would want to be freed. What about Pokemon that love their trainers?"

N chuckled. "Do you really think that Pokemon could love the people who make them fight?"

Touko frowned slightly. "Well I love Oshawott and I'm pretty sure he loves me back. Isn't that right boy?"

"Osha, oshawott!" He squealed cuddling his trainers head.

She laughed a little. But, then her face became dead serious. "Another thing, N, is that I don't force Oshawott to fight unless he wants too."

N smiled. "Well, I'm glad to hear that, not many people are like you in our world today." He grabbed a Poke Ball from his belt. "Would you care for a battle?"

"How about it Oshawott? Are you up for another battle?" Touko asked the little blue Pokemon.

"Osha, oshawott!" He replied enthusiastically and puffed out his little chest, showing off his scalchop.

"That's what I exactly what I wanted to hear." Said N determinedly. "Alright, come on out Purrloin!"

Touko looked at the small, purple cat-like Pokemon. She had seen a couple of these little thieves on Route 1. They were deceptively cute. "Oshawott! Let's go!" Smirking at N she said, "I'll let you have the first move."

"Suit yourself." The green haired trainer shrugged. "Purrloin use scratch."

"Purrrrlion!" It replied, letting loose its sharp claws.

"Let's not get hit with those, Oshawott. Dodge it!" Touko calmly commanded. The water Pokemon quickly dodged it and puffed its chest out to show off. "Oshawott use water gun!"

Oshawott let out a strong jet of water at the Purrlion soaking it to the bone. The cat like Pokemon growled in agitation its body like a wet, purple dish rag.

"Purrloin use assist." N was strangely calm even though his Pokemon was getting thrashed.

The Purrloin seemed to smirk and let out a beautiful lullaby. Oshawott's eyelids started to droop and he staggered a little.

"Oshawott no!" Touko cried out. Her Pokemon was going to get throttled! Touko wasn't going to allow it. "Oshawott start running around!"

Oshawott looked back at her; it was a little confused but did as he was told. Running as fast as his short, little legs could carry him he gradually started to not feel as tired.

N quirked an eyebrow. "Strange technique but it obviously worked. Purrloin use scratch!"

"Oh no you don't! Oshawott dodge and use water gun!" She yelled and her vision started to blur. _Not again, _she thought. Touko heard her voice fading away and someone running towards her. A bright light appeared before her eyes and she was standing in an enormous cavern. Clear, blue crystals lined the walls and stalactites grew out of the ceiling. Touko pivoted around observing her surroundings She froze. There was someone else in the room. "Whose there?" She called out her voice was trembling. Touko heard a rock skitter across the ground. Touko turned to the noise and backed up into one of the pulsing blue crystals, surprisingly it was giving off heat. "Um…" She was getting frightened. Why were all these things happening to her? Then a thought came into her mind. Was it because of N?

In front of her a giant crack ran from behind a boulder. Touko scrambled backwards and fell to her butt. The other person or thing in the room was approaching her. She didn't dare look at who or what it was, she just ran for it. It felt like she had been running for an eternity, when suddenly a small shaft of light appeared in front of her. Touko sprinted toward the light that had suddenly materialized. Someone was standing at the end of it. "Hello?! Please, please! Help me!" She screamed. The person only turned and walked into the light. Distracted, Touko tripped over a rock and landed heavily on her side. She turned to the thing that was chasing her. It's hot breathe spilled over her as it lunged, readying to pounce on her. "NOOOOOO!" Touko screamed and closed her eyes. A comfortable darkness enveloped her body.

_"Touko! Can you hear me? Touko, wake up!"_ A voice was calling her name it sounded familiar. Maybe it was her mother? Or her father? Was she dead like her parents? Maybe…

_Touko! Wake up!_ The voice yelled again.

"No." she murmured. "No…no!" Touko was shook violently and jolted awake. _It's the monster, she thought, it followed me to death even? _ "No get away!" She yelled, her eyes flying open.

Touko took in the worried face N. His eyes were wide with fright. "Touko are you alright?" He asked.

What was that? "I had a nightmare, but I'm fine." Touko reassured the boy. She even pulled smile to act more convincing. The boy just frowned at her and stood up. N offered his hand to her.

"You really scared me. While we were battling you just collapsed and fainted. I couldn't help you up because your body was so cold. I thought you had died for a second until I saw you were breathing." N looked at her with true worry on his face.

"I'm not even sure what happened…" Touko frowned to herself.

"Uh…I have to go now." N said quickly before running off.

Before she could even say good bye he was gone. Touko looked down at Oshawott, he looked at her with relief.

"Oshawott, I really made you worry back there didn't I? I'm sorry, boy." Touko apologized to her brave little companion.

"Osha, oshawott." The little water Pokemon accepted her apology with a grin.

Tapping her chin with a slender finger, a thought popped into her jumbled head. "Hey, how's about we head to Striaton City? We can go challenge the gym." Touko offered.

"Oshawott!" He cried joyfully.

**Sooo, how was it? Hopefully not too boring. I mean writing Pokemon battles is actually more difficult than I realized. But don't worry Rylee will persevere! I hope all the ladies are satisfied that I added N in this chapter finally. _ He's just so awesome it's hard to describe his awesomeness! And finally, the weird part of this chapter. Touko's visions? Obviously you can ask me questions by PMing me, but I cannot answer them out right. You can express your thoughts so far and maybe...just maybe...I will be inspired by your thoughts. As always, I am forever grateful to whoever read this! Please Review...Favorite! I'm asking from the bottom of my heart. 3**

**I love you all, **

**Rylee XOX**

**P.S. The next chapter will explain Touko's visions just a little more, Oshawott will finally get his name, and will another team member be added to Touko's adventures?**

**P.S.S. I love you guys to bits! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha! How's it going guys? Rylee here with an update on this epic adventure. So I have been super pumped to write for you guys. You people motivate me to write like a crazy person! Geez, all I can think about is this story. But, that's a good thing, ne? I made this chapter a part 1 of 2, because of how long it is...etc. No I'm not being lazy! I just don't want people to be like, "Why's this chapter so long?" But Part 2 will be up relatively shortly after this one soooo...hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer" I DO NOT own Pokemon! I repeat, I DO NOT own Pokemon.**

Chapter 3: What Happened at the Dream Yard Part 1

Touko's deep, blue eyes widened in shock, as she took in her tall buildings that seemed to touch the sky, large crowds crossing roads, big, bright and happy shops. _This…is completely different from little Nuvema Town, _she thought. Oshawott squealed in delight as he saw other Pokemon. He jumped off her shoulder preparing to run towards a little tadpole pokemon. "Oshawott no! I could lose you in this type of city!" The otter Pokemon pouted, utterly disappointed with her decision. "Oshaaa…," he mumbled.

Striaton City was so lively and cheery; Touko couldn't help beaming at everyone she saw. "This is amazing," she murmured. Looking around, she searched for the Striaton Gym. "Now, where could it be?" _I'll check out the Pokemon Center, _she decided while walking towards the orange roofed building. Walking in she sweat-dropped. The place was packed with other trainers _and_ was also large.

"Keldeo's hoof! I can't even reach the coun-," Suddenly Touko was sent sprawling forward onto her stomach. She swore colorfully while getting up. "Oi! Why'd you do that?" She snapped at her attacker. Touko gasped, "Bianca?!" Standing in front of her was none other than Bianca, tears filling her emerald green eyes.

"Touko! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just in a rush and I got carried away." The blonde girl bowed. "My Pokemon was stolen from me!" Bursting into tears again, Touko hugged her friend. "It's all right Bibi." She comforted, rubbing Bianca's back while the girl sniffled. "I'll get your Pokemon back! I promise, but you need to calm down and tell me what happened first."

Bianca, finally settled down, explained her story. "Well, I was exploring the Dream Yard because I heard there were some rare Pokemon and tough trainers, so naturally I wanted to go! When I was looking around, I ran into a Munna." At this time, she pulled out her PokeDex and showed Touko a pink and purple Pokemon. "I captured it and we became great friends! Munna and I were walking around getting to know each other, when this strangely dressed people popped out of some bushes and kidnapped my Munna! I tried to battle them, but they were too strong for me. So I ran here and was going to contact the police and then I ran into you…" Bianca started to tear up again.

"It's alright Bianca! We'll go get Munna back and beat the crud out of those weirdoes! Right, Oshawott?" The little water Pokemon puffed out his chest and cried, "Osha!"

The two girls exited the Pokemon center only to run into another person. "Oops! I'm really sorry, how clumsy of me." The person chuckled. Touko looked up and a waiter with green hair and eyes was scratching his head, embarrassed. "Hey, Cilan! What are you doing?" Two boys probably the same age as the green haired waiter walked up. One had red hair and eyes, while the other had blue hair and eyes. The two were also dressed as waiters, such as the green haired boy was. The two boys finally acknowledged the two girls in front of them. "Cilan ,you sly dog! Trying to pick up two pretty ladies at the same time, huh?" The red haired boy waggled his eyebrows and gave the girls a flirtatious wink. "I won't let him have you all to himself, don't worry." The green haired boy sighed in defeat. "Chili, stop messing with them, please?" The green haired waiter cleared his throat, straightened his apron and bowed. "My deepest apologies. I didn't mean to bump into you and I'm sorry that my brother harassed you. My name is Cilan."

The other two boys also bowed. "I'm Chili, "said the red head. "And I am Cress." The blue haired boy introduced himself calmly. Touko and Bianca just looked at each other with, "are these guys for real?" kinds of faces. " I'm Touko and this is my friend Bianca," she said. "We're on our way to the Dream Yard to rescue my friends stolen Pokemon."

Cilan's green eyes flashed angrily. "What did the abductors look like?" He demanded. Bianca described them as uniformly dressed in hooded medieval style clothes with a _P_ emblazed on the front. Cilan nodded, but didn't say a word. Then he finally spoke. "Come with me." Touko and Bianca followed the triplets across town.

They walked and walked for what felt like forever. Finally getting frustrated that nobody was explaining where they were going she spoke up. "Uh, Cilan?" Touko heard a, "Hm?". "Where are we going?" The red haired triplet answered for him. "We're heading to the Dream Yard. We are going to help Bianca get back her Pokemon." Cilan spoke up, "Plus, we can't leave two helpless maidens all by themselves can we?" He winked at Touko, who rewarded him with a smack on the head. "That wasn't necessary…" He mumbled.

The group entered the forest which resided on the east side of town. Sunlight filtered through the leaves and dilapidated the ground with shafts of warm light. Familiar calls of Pokemon met Touko's ears and she smiled. Forests always felt so wonderful and they seemed to contain mysteries only they knew the answer to. If they weren't on a rescue mission, Touko would have taken a nap here with Oshawott.

They farther they walked into the forest, the more rubble carpeted the ground. _This must be from the Dream Yard, _she assumed. _Although, I'm still not positive what the Dream Yard really is._ The group suddenly stopped. "Here we go, this is the Dream Yard." Somebody said. But Touko wasn't paying attention; she was more absorbed in her surroundings. She spun in a 360 degree turn taking in the old buildings' carcasses and the forest that grew into them. Suddenly, a Pokemon's cry reached her ears. "What's that sound…?" she murmured aloud. Without thinking she ran in the direction of the noise.

"Touko wait," she heard Bianca cry. "Where are you going?!" _Do they not hear that terrible scream?_ The sound was deafening and rattled her insides. _Make it stop,_ she mentally yelled. Stopping she listened for the cry, it seeped out of one of the buildings, an especially large one, with no obvious entrance. Touko circled the building searching, panic started to set in. "Come on Touko! Look, look ,look!" Relief washed over her like a wave as a she spotted a small hole just big enough for her to squeeze through. Getting on her hands and knees she wriggled into the run-down building. Touko stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that met her.

A small black Pokemon was lying heavily on its side. A wicked looking jaw contraption was latched onto its leg; blood was flowing out of the wound onto the green grass. A wooden pole was staked onto the ground with rough-looking rope tied around the Pokemon's neck. "Holy Arceus…!" She cried, pressing a hand to her mouth. Touko gingerly walked over to the black lump on the ground it cried out feebly. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She kneeled down slowly, as to not scare the Pokemon, and reached out to touch it. It snarled menacingly and thrashed it's body around, snapping at Touko's outstretched hand. Snatching her hand back, she sadly looked at the helpless Pokemon. "Please, I only want to help you. I'm not like whoever did this to you." Touko reassured the Pokemon. It seemed to relax a little, but remained tense and ready to attack. "That's a good boy! Now let me get that rope off your neck." Touko reached down and slid the coarse rope off the Pokemon's head. "Good boy, good boy." She softly praised. Looking at her hands she saw how red they were. Gulping, she addressed the trap attached to its leg. _How am I going to do this without hurting it?_ She pondered. "Okay buddy, I'm going to open it as far as I can, then I want you to pull your leg out really fast. It's going to hurt, but only for a second." The black Pokemon nodded weakly and prepared itself. "Dei Dein."

Touko drew in a long breath and pried it as far as she could, her muscles screamed for her to let it go. The Pokemon drug it's let out of the jaw-like trap and flopped onto the ground. Touko carelessly let the trap go, "Ouch!" One of the serrated teeth had scratched her forearm leaving a deep wound. The Pokemon looked at her with worry. "It's alright, only a scratch!" She cheerfully said. "Anyway, what Pokemon are you?" Pulling out her PokeDex she scanned it. The device told her it was a Deino, a dragon-type Pokemon that is blind.

"Well that explains why you got caught in that trap, you couldn't even see that it was under your feet." Touko reached out to the Deino and he rubbed his head affectionately on her hand. "Deino, dein." Oshawott walked over to the little, dragon Pokemon and greeted it. Touko watched an entire conversation enfold before her eyes. She only understood little bits of it, though she has been practicing recognizing Oshawott's words and calls. The Deino suddenly flinched, remembering how badly it was wounded. "Hold on, buddy!" Touko grabbed her pink bag and rummaged through it, pulling out a potion. She sprayed the medicine on the gaping wound in his leg, hoping for the best. A little relief settled on the Deino's face, even though the potion barely helped it.

"We should crawl out of here and find the others. That way we can get Deino to the Pokemon Center for treatment." Touko crawled out of the hole in the wall first, then Deino and Oshawott. Taking Deino in her arms she stood up, only to meet the faces of two strangely dressed men.

The two sniggered and sneered." Well, well, well, look what we have here. A cute little girl with two rare Pokemon! An opportunity like this doesn't come often now does it?" The man stepped towards Touko, only to be sprayed in the face by Oshawott's water gun. "Why you little-" The two men both stepped forward to grab Touko and Oshawott. _I can't attack them because I got Deino in my arms, _she thought. _What do I do?!_ The man pinned her to the wall stroking her cheek. "Hey, maybe you aren't so little after all-" His words were interrupted as somebody nailed him in the face. "What the heck?!" He exclaimed.

"Get away from her!" Touko closed her eyes and slid down the wall, her heart beating fast. She heard fighting for a while, and then a couple of grunts. Somebody knelt down beside her, "It's over now Touko, you can open your eyes." Touko opened her eyes, feeling tears run down her cheeks. Crouching in front of her was Cilan and Bianca. Touko tried to speak, but no words came out. Her mouth felt like putty. After a while she managed to get out, "Cilan? Bianca?" Looking past them she saw the two strangely dressed men on the ground unconscious, with Chili and Cress standing over them. "What…happened?" Touko didn't hear an answer as she fainted into somebody's arms.

**Reader: "Darn you Rylee! Y U leave at cliff hanger?!" Me: trolololo! Teehee!** **Anyways, whatcha think? It was fun writing about the triplets, I wuv them soooo much! When I was describing Striaton City, I was envisioning the one in the tv show. So don't be like, "I-i love you Rylee! But, isn't Striaton pretty small in the game?" Yes, yes I know that. Thanks for reading this, it really make my day. So please...Review...Favorite. It's an honor to know that people are enjoying what I'm writing. So stay cool, I know you will!**

**I Love you all!**

**Rylee XOX**

**P.S. Don't forget to check out my Pokemon Rangers Shadows of Almia KatexKeith one-shot! It's my first one ever!**

**P.S.S I still love you guys! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**How's it going people? My name is Rylee and welcome back to...DUDUDUDAAA! It's Not Always Black and White! So here's the Part 2 of the past chapter. It get's really interesting the more you read, ne? I hope you guys enjoy it! Teehee!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

****Chapter 4 (Part 2?): A New Friend!

Dreams and nightmares flitted before her vision, but mostly nightmares, especially the one in the blue crystal cave. Touko's azure eyes fluttered open to take in her surroundings, only to close again when she noticed a small group of people at the foot of the bed she was placed on. There were numerous people, but she only caught a glimpse of a few. There was the triplets, Professor Juniper, and, to Touko's shock, Cheren. They were obviously in deep conversation, whispering intensely. She only picked up snippets of the conversation.

"-obviously Touko has a remarkable ability, well, according to Cheren." This was Professor Juniper's voice.

"When I saw her the other day in Accumula Town, she was talking to her Pokemon like it was any other person." Cheren cleared his throat. "I managed to speak with her a little about it. Touko said that she was able to understand small parts of Pokemon speech."

"Even without that, Touko bears striking resemblance to _him_." Cilan emphasized the last word. "And quite frankly, she has a sort of atmosphere around her that screams special."

"Either way, Touko must absolutely be told _nothing_ about her gift and the history in which it has. I don't want word spreading that the Hero has been reborn. This discussion is over for now." Professor Juniper declared.

_What in Arceus' holy name are they talking about?! , _Touko mentally screamed. _What Hero and what gift?_ After ranting in her head for a little, she finally "woke up" with a sleepy smile. The group greeted Touko and informed her on what had happened.

"After you fainted, we managed to retrieve Bianca's stolen Munna and a number of other abducted Pokemon. We turned the perpetrators in and they were questioned. Apparently, they are part of Team Plasma, a group of people who believe all Pokemon should be set free from trainers and hardships. They were promptly arrested. We returned here to get you and Deino all healed up. Despite how small that cut was, it was a nasty wound." Cilan nodded towards her bandaged forearm. "Right before you zonked out you muttered some very strange words. 'When the two great opposites collide, only one shall stand at the throne.' Pretty weird huh?"

Touko tried to think back but it didn't ring a bell. "I'm sorry I just don't seem to-, " _BU-DUMP! _She was cut off as a searing pain shot through her skull. She clutched her head with one hand as unfamiliar images darted across her vision. The came and went faster and faster, until she screamed. "STOP!" The room went pitch black as the light overhead blew out. All you could here was Touko's fast, rapid breathing. "Stop them…please, make it stop." Her voice cracked. Someone opened the window to let light in, the shocked faces of those around her stared at her in disbelief.

The first one to recover was Professor Juniper. "Touko," she addresses the distressed girl calmly. "You are very…" she struggled to find the right words, finally giving up with a sigh. "Touko you have an extremely rare and unusual gift for communicating with Pokemon. Not only that but, you have a small level of almost psychic ability." The Professor searched Touko's face, only to be met with a blank look.

The brunette seemed to contemplate what she was told for a moment. Finally speaking in a calm voice she said, "I understand most of what you said. About talking with Pokemon and what happened with the light just now." Touko fought to keep her emotions under control. "But, why me? Why do I have to be the one to carry this _gift?_ Or should I say curse?" Her voice shook as angry tears slipped out of her eyes and dripped onto her hands. "I don't understand why I have to be put through this?!" Her voice rose at the end.

The Professor came up to her and stroked her long, brown hair. "Touko, honey, if I knew the answer I would tell you. Believe me; I'm just as lost and confused as you are. But for now, please refrain from working yourself up. That seems to be the trigger of your power, when you feel extreme emotion." The woman smiled sadly at the Touko. "And, sweet heart, we all will be here for you whenever you need help." Professor Juniper gestured to the group around the room, everyone was smiling encouragingly.

Touko took a deep breath and gave a small smile. _She's right; I do have all my friends and my sister. And my Pokemon! _Then a thought rushed through her head that made her panic. "Where's Deino and Oshawott?"

At that time Nurse Joy came in with all her happiness and kindness pulsing out of her. She smiled cheerfully, "Touko, in the room across the hall we have your Pokemon. But first let me change the bandage on your arm, alright?" Nurse Joy practically skipped to her giggling. After rewrapping it she bowed. "You're free to go now," she bowed. "Have a nice day!"

Touko beamed at the pink-haired nurse. "Thanks!" With that she jumped off the bed and ran to the other room, practically ripping the door of its hinges. "Oshawott?! Deino?!" She looked around to see that they were resting on a bed, conversing with each other. Oshawott seemed to be trying to convince the dragon-type about something. Noticing that Touko was there, they jumped into her arms, with "Oshaaaaa!" and "Deeeiiin!"

When the trio settled back down, they began to talk about what happened. Touko explained the conversation in the other room, the images, and how the light bulb exploded. The two Pokemon looked at her in wonder, they nodded to each other. "Osha, osh, osh. Osha?" The water Pokemon was explaining how when Deino was trapped, Touko came to his rescue, and how much he wanted Touko to be his trainer. The Deino looked down, embarrassed.

Touko's eyes lit up and she picked the little dragon up. "Of course you can come with me! I was about to ask you, but you took the words right out of my mouth. I wouldn't want to have it any other way." The Deino nuzzled close to his trainer as she tapped him with a Poke ball. It rocked three times and then Touko yelled, "Way to go! I got a Deino!" She let him out of his Poke ball. "Now that your mine, don't you want a name?" The Deino happily cried, but Oshawott only gave Touko the death glare. "What is it Osha-" It finally dawned on her." I'm sorry buddy! I never gave you a name did I?" The Oshawott cried out, "Osha!" Touko took that as a "finally!"

"Fine, fine, I'll name both of you then! How about…Rogue for Deino and…Jet for Oshawott?" The two contemplated those names for a moment before smiling happily, satisfied with the name choice.

Touko looked over at the door to see the triplets standing there, smiling at the scene. "Touko, Rogue, and Jet…a powerful combination! Lightly simmering on the outside, but a blazing fire on the inside." Cilan proclaimed, cleared his throat and addresses Touko. "Can we talk to you, please?"

"Sure!" Touko smiled.

"Well, as you probably know, Striaton City has a Pokemon Gym. And I heard from your friend Cheren that you want to beat the Unova League. Before all of this happened you were looking for the Gym I presume?" At this Touko nodded suspiciously. Chili handed her a paper.

"Well, here's a map to the gym! It tells you clearly how to get there." Chili winked with a grin. Cress just rolled his eyes.

"My brothers and I hope to see you there today, Touko. I mean, if you don't mind battling and stuff…" Cilan broke off the sentence as he looked at Touko's face. Her blue eyes were wide with shock and her small mouth was opened a little. _Dang, how cute can she get?!, _the triplets thought at the same time.

"W-wait…you mean to tell me that you guys," realization was plastered to her face. "Are the Striaton City Gym Leaders?!" Touko was met with smirks from the waiters.

"You're right on the money Touko! That's exactly who we are, but I hope this doesn't stop you from trying out our Gym…" Cilan, scratched his head nervously.

Touko was silent for a moment, and then set a determined grin on her face. "Are you kidding me? That only makes me more pumped up to battle now!" She bounced up and down happily. "Hurry and get to the Gym so I can come over A.S.A.P!" She started to push the triplets out the door.

"W-wait Touko! Hold on!" But she just pushed them right out of the Pokemon Center. They spilled out on the concrete, with Touko waving energetically.

The three brothers stood up rubbing their back sides. "Jeez, what a girl!" Chili said with a grin. Then they made their way back to the Gym, grumbling about how there aprons were stained.

**Soooo...Did you like Rylee's work today? I think it might be a little short, but it contains a lot of detailed information. Also, whose this Hero? Well I can't tell you that until the time is right! Touko finally knows who the triplets are AND names her Pokemon. We also got a new buddy for adventure. Rogue the Deino! I chose that name because that's what I named my first Deino, so it's special to me. Oshawott also has a name now...Jet! I like that name for a Oshawott. (Again, I had a Pokemon named Jet, though it wasn't an Oshawott) I hope Rylee covered everything that needed to be covered. Hope you enjoyed, ne? Stay cool peeps. I know you will!**

**Love you guys!**

**Rylee XOX**

**P.S. The next chapter will be up soon, ne?**


	5. Chapter 5

**How's it going people? My name is Rylee and I present to you Chapter 5 of our epic adventure with Touko! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I was just so busy and I barely had time to write. I is so sorry! _ Anyway I hope you enjoy, ne?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

Chapter 5: The Striaton Gym

Touko stood in front of her dream, her ambition, her destiny, her _goal._ Her journey had only started a couple days ago but it felt like a thousand years. With her two most trusted Pokemon at her side, Jet and Rogue, she confronted the building looming over her. In the stonework of the restaurant-style building, the Unova Gym Crest shined brilliantly in the midday sun. Touko walked up the granite steps to the front door.

"This is it," she murmured as she grabbed the handle that seemed to lead to her future. "There's no going back now!"

The door flew open revealing the gyms interior. To her surprise, all her eyes met were people dining. Waiters and waitresses dashed around, refilling glasses and setting down steaming plates of delicious food. Touko blinked, "What is…?" Her Pokemon mirrored her expression. They stared blankly into the room.

Anger grabbed Touko's chest and wrenched her heart. Crushing the paper in her hands, she twitched, trying to control her voice. "Those _fiends _are going to get it!" She felt her Pokemon look at her in concern, asking her what they should do. Touko breathed in and out slowly, taming her temper. "I really don't know you guys. Maybe we should just try looking somewhere else…" She unfolded the crumpled map, scrutinizing the neat lines and the arrow that indicated her path. "I was sure I read the map right."

A curious waiter walked up to her and smiled cheerfully, "Good day, miss! How may I help you?"

Touko looked at the man with a sad smile. "I don't suppose you know where the Striaton Gym is, do you?" Hopefully this waiter could help her find that accursed gym.

The waiter chuckled, causing Touko to blush embarrassingly. "Where is the Striaton Gym? My dear trainer, you're standing in it!" The waiter laughed again. "Follow me; I'll take you to the Gym Leaders." The man beckoned for her to follow him and walked towards a set of double oak doors. They stood tall and proud, with two statues of fierce looking Pokemon on either side. The two stone figures glowered down at her causing Touko's breathe to catch in her throat. The waiter opened the huge doors and Touko felt her heart skip a beat.

A Pokemon battle field was placed directly in the center of the room. Balconies circled the arena giving onlookers a fantastic view of the action. It was dark in the room accept a single light that shined on a lone figure.

"Ladies and gentleman, our challenger Touko White has entered the arena!" Touko wasn't surprised that they knew her name, what really shocked her was the lack of cheering. "Now come on! Don't be like that ladies! We want her to feel welcomed!" Touko finally realized who was speaking: Cilan. Cheers erupted around the room. Most of the voices were female that called out:

"Anything for you Cilan!"

"Kyaaaa~! He spoke to us!"

Touko sweat dropped. "They're not cheering for me; rather they're cheering for that idiot." She was ushered inside by the waiter; a light followed her figure as she made her way to one side of the battle field. Two more lights shined beside Cilan. Chili and Cress stood there with flirtatious smiles and winks at the crowd, causing more screams. Touko sighed, _what idiots…_

The triplets finally turned to her and said in perfect unison: "Alright, Touko! Whose it gonna be? Cilan, Cress, or Chili?"

Touko quirked and eyebrow, confused at what they meant. "What do you mean?"

_So cute, _the triplets thought. Chili spoke, "You can choose from the three of us to battle with. Either Cilan who's a grass type trainer, Cress who specializes in water types, or me who likes fire types! Take your pick!" The three boys smirked at her, secretly thinking about how much they wanted Touko to choose them.

Touko smiled determinedly, she was up for a challenge. "Okay, I choose…," The crowd held its breath and the room became still. "All of you!"

The crowd roared its approval. The triplets had shocked expressions on their faces. Whispering to each other for a little, they finally nodded. "Fine. You will battle all three of us! Who will be the first match?"

Touko thought for a moment, and then snarled: "How about you Chili?" She pointed a slender finger at the red head who flinched at her ferocity, "Let's have a battle!" She looked down at Rogue and Jet. The clear advantage was Jet because he was a water type. But Rogue has never battled with her yet and she was just itching to battle with him. Making her decision she called out, "Alright Rogue! I choose you!"

Chili raised his eyebrows, utterly shocked with her choice. Shaking his head with a small smile he thought, _it's just in Touko's nature to do unexpected._ He enlarged a Pokemon that he grabbed from a pocket in his apron. "Pansear, come on out!" A small red monkey-like Pokemon appeared in a flash of red light, "Pan!" It cried out eagerly.

"What's that Pokemon?" Touko pulled out her PokeDex and scanned the little red monkey. Satisfied with the information she had delved she smiled, "Okay Rogue! Are you ready to battle together?"

The dragon type snapped at the air in front of him, "Dein, deino!" Touko nodded to her brave, little dragon. Addressing Chili she called out, "Not too hot under the collar are you Chili?"

The boy just smirked at her taunt and replied, "Why don't cut the idle talk and get started Touko? You can have the first move then."

Touko grinned, "Music to my ears, Rogue use Bite!" She knew that would be one nasty move, due to the fact that Rogue loved to bite random things.

Rogue growled maliciously, "Dein!" He ran with overwhelming speed at Pansear, who tried to dodge his jaws, but to no avail. Rogue clamped his mouth over its tail.

"Panseeeeaaarr!" It howled in pain as it attempted to throw off the dragon type, it was an almost comical sight if it had not been a Gym battle.

"Rogue hang on, boy!" Touko cheered.

Chili flared with energy. "Pansear use ember!"

The little monkey drew in a deep breath and blew hot embers at Rogue, hitting him in the face. Touko creid out, "Rogue, no!" But the damage had already been done. The dragon type stood up heavily, still determined to win. "That's my brave buddy! Use Dragon Rage!"

This time it was Rogue who drew in a gust of air, he held it there for a second, his cheeks puffed out slightly. With an almighty roar, hot purple flames of rage swallowed the helpless Pansear. "Deinoooo!"

"Pansear! Get out of there!" Chili called out over the sound of the roar of the white hot fire. The monkey Pokemon struggled to find which way was out, finally thinking it found an escape it threw itself directly at Rogue.

Touko and Rogue smirked simultaneously; she commanded calmly, "Rogue use bite!"

With a snap of his jaws, the Pansear was knocked out. One down two to go.

Chili stared in awe at Touko as he returned his Pokemon to its Poke Ball. "That was truly a hot and intense battle! I must say that Deino is incredibly strong!" Upon hearing Chili praise him, Rogue puffed out his chest, "Dein, dein!"

Chili walked away, only to be replaced by Cress, who politely asked, "I hope you don't mind battling me next…I'm just excited to battle you that's all." He shrugged his shoulders, and pulled out a Poke Ball. "Panpour I require your help."

Touko looked at Jet with a grin. "Let's see whose water type is stronger, right Jet?" The Oshawott walked onto the field, an intense look on his face, under his breathe he whispered with a smile, "Osha, oshawott."

Touko nodded at her brave Oshawott mirroring his intensity. "Alright! Jet use tackle!"

The water Pokemon ran full force towards the Panpour, nailing it in the stomach. "Oshaaaa!" The water monkey flew across the field.

"That's my boy! Keep it up, Jet!" Touko cheered. "Use water gun!" She knew that it probably wouldn't do much, but it was worth a shot.

Jet prepared to let loose a torrent of water when Cress commanded softly, "Do the same, Panpour."

The two water types stood across from each other, relentlessly spraying one another. The two jets of water collided midair causing a fine mist to sprinkle the field. Jet and Panpour struggled to keep each other's attacks at bay. It was a game of tug-o-war.

"Come on Jet, hang in there! Give it all you got!" Touko yelled.

Not wanting to let his beloved trainer down, he pushed more water out, causing the Panpour to take a step back. Seeing that his opponents attack was wavering, he attacked with even more power.

"Panpour, stay cool and focus." Cress calmly commanded, though worry was written clearly on his face.

The water monkey winced under the pressure of Jet's water gun, taking yet another step back, while the otter Pokemon advanced forward, showing no weakness, only a determined expression.

"Jet I know you can do it! I believe in you!" Touko shouted to her first Pokemon.

This seemed to flip a switch in Jet's brain, forcing him to push harder and harder. Panpour, finally giving in to his strength, was sent flying into the wall behind him. He let out a feeble cry before fainting. "Panpour…"

Cress smiled and returned it to his Pokemon. "That was a valiant effort my friend." Turning to Touko he grinned. "I'm honored to have battled such a brave trainer and her incredible Oshawott."

Touko ran out to Jet, who did the same. They collided with each other in a hug, Touko with joyful tears in her eyes whispered. "I'm so proud of you boy, that was a great battle." Kissing him on the head they headed back to their side and stood tall. Two down, one to go.

The final triplet, Cilan, walked onto the field a smile on his face. "Touko, I'm extremely impressed with you and your Pokemon's battling skills. You truly are a recipe for success." Taking out a Pokemon and throwing it in the air, he called out. "Pansage! Come on out my friend!" This time a grass type monkey appeared. "Pan, pansage!" It cried out.

This time, Touko decided, Rogue will go out, so that Jet could rest. Plus, water is weak to grass. "Rogue! I choose you!" The black dragon stepped onto the field uttering a fierce cry. "Dein, dein."

Cilan called over to her, "Of course, ladies first. Touko you may have the first move!"

Touko grinned happily. "It would be my pleasure. Rogue use bite!"

The little dragon responded quickly, attempting to nip the Pansage on the ear, but the little booger was fast and evaded the attack.

Cilan pointed, "Go Pansage use razor leaf!" The Pansage sent razor sharp leaves whistling towards Rogue who managed to dodge, but got nicked by a stray leaf.

Wincing at how powerful Cilan's Pokemon was compared to his brother's she called out, "Rogue use Dragon Rage!"

Rogue sucked in air and sent white hot flames in a large gust. Touko could feel the heat radiating from even far away. The Pansage failed to dodge his attack this time and got consumed by the powerful flames, crying out in pain as his body was scorched. "Pansage!"

Touko smirked, "That's it boy! Keep up the power and use bite!"

While the Pansage was trying to recover from the shock of Dragon Rage, Deino bit the monkey on the ear. It howled in pain as Rogue clamped down harder.

"Pansage hand in there! Use scratch on Deino!" Cilan yelled.

The grass type turned itself to face Rogue, and let loose a series of relentless scratches, causing Rogue to release his grip on its ear.

Backing up, the dragon type, curled over in pain. "Dein, deino."

Touko was desperate to help her Pokemon, but her feet remained firmly planted on the ground. "Rogue hang in there! I know you can do it! Use Scary Face!"

The little dragon attempted to scare the Pansage, chuckling demonically with a twisted smile on his face, "Dein, dein, dein!" He ominously swayed from side to side as he muttered those words. His ragged and wounded appearance added to the effect, making him look evil.

The Pansage froze in fear, as the Deino approached him. Cilan cried out quickly, "Pansage snap out of it!" But the grass monkey didn't seem to hear his trainer as Rogue continued to mumble and murmur, "Dein, dein, dein!"

Touko grinned victoriously. "Good job Rogue! Now use Dragon Rage!"

The little black dragon, found a small reserve of energy in his body and let another jet of purple flames consume the Pansage. Releasing the attack he surveyed his opponent.

"Pansage no!" Cilan called out weakly as his Pokemon collapsed to the ground.

Touko's eyes widened in surprise, "We did it…WE DID IT!" Running out onto the field she swooped Rogue in to her arms and squeezed him hard. "I'm so proud of you boy! You were so brave and tough." Looking at Jet, who she also picked up and hugged, she said, "You too. I couldn't be more proud!"

Cilan returned his Pokemon to its Poke Ball with a sad smile, "You did extremely well; we just couldn't match her intensity and strength." Scratching his head embarrassed he said to Touko, "That was quite the battle! My heart hasn't beaten so fast in such a long time. I'm truly honored to have battled with you Touko!"

The three leaders joined together and approached her, her heart swelled with pride. Holding out a velvet lined case which contained the gym badge Cilan said, "This is the Striaton City Gym Badge. It's also the first badge in the Unova League. Congratulations Touko, you earned it with your outstanding wins!"

Touko reached out a trembling hand and carefully grabbed the badge, looking at it in her palm and closing her hand in a fist she yelled: "Alright! I got the Striaton City Gym Badge!" Her Pokemon cheered with her, they all savored the taste of victory that filled their mouths.

Touko grinned at the gym leaders, "It was a great honor battling with you all! I had so much fun! I hope you guys did too!"

Chili smiled and winked. "Of course we had a blast! I mean we were battling with you!"

Touko blushed as they all bowed to her and murmured, "It was our pleasure battling with you today, Touko. We hope you won't forget about us!"

Recovering, she frowned, "You guys are such kids! Cut it out."

They all dropped their heads disappointed with her reaction, "That's not the response we wanted."

Touko smiled, "Just kidding! How could I ever forget you guys?" Walking up to them, she gave them each a peck on the cheek. "See you guys soon!" With that she ran out of the gym. _Up next, Nacrene City!_

The three boys stood there, hands pressed to where she had kissed them, gawking at her retreating figure. They all spoke at the same time in awe, "What a girl…"

**Sooooo...How was it, ne? I worked really hard on the battle scenes! (Sorry but they had to be pretty short!) I really enjoyed this chapter so much. I hope you guys did too! Please review and favorite! Stay cool you guys! I know you will! Bye bye!**

**I love you all!**

**Rylee XOX**

**P.S. Next chapter is going to be great!**


	6. Chapter 6

**How's it going people? My name is Rylee ans welcome back to It's Not Always Black and White! Waaaahhhhh! I worked very hard on this chapter so I hope you guys will enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

Chapter 6: Nacrene Gym

The sun shone over Nacrene City, enveloping the inhabitants and a certain trainer with her Pokemon in a warm glow. Touko smiled at the performers that dotted the street of the artsy town. There were singers, dancers, potters, painters, and musicians…Touko couldn't even name them all. Different types of music floated through the air, all of them combining into a joyous cacophony of sound. The delicious smell of foods wafted to her nose, particularly from a little café next to what looked like a museum.

_Maybe I'll check the museum out later,_ she thought as her stomach growled loudly.

Touko pushed open the door of the café and was greeted by a cheerful waiter. "Welcome to Warehouse Café!"

Touko beamed back, "Thanks!" She took a seat at the counter surveying the menu. Double chocolate cake, strawberry cake, honey cakes, Pokemon shaped, and so many other yummy choices. Finally deciding she called out to the waitress, "I'll have the Double Chocolate Cake, please!" The waitress smiled and rushed off, leaving Touko alone with her Pokemon.

Touko smiled down at her Pokemon, "House about we split that cake?" The two cheered happily in response.

"Oshaaa!"

"Deino, dein!"

Touko giggled looking out the window, gazing at the quaint little town. She heard someone else enter the café and was greeted accordingly by the waitress. The cook brought her chocolate cake as the person sat next to her, curious she looked over. And behold…

"Cheren?!" Touko squeaked.

The dark-haired boy raised his eyebrows, "Touko? Fancy meeting you here."

The two friends exchanged conversation catching up with each other, though they didn't mention what had happened to Touko at the Pokemon Center. After they finished their food the two trainers exited the café. Cheren turned to her and asked, bluntly, "Touko, do you even know where the Nacrene Gym is?"

Touko stopped and looked at her friend. "Um…Actually I don't know." An embarrassed blush crept up her neck; obviously this must be common knowledge because Cheren just looked at her with a 'are you serious?' kind of face.

Raising one eyebrow he fixed his glasses, "There's no need to feel bad Touko. Most trainers aren't sure where the Nacrene Gym is usually." He pointed. "That is where the gym is."

Touko followed his hand until she found herself staring at the Nacrene City Museum. "It's in the museum?" Touko turned to her rival, "Why's that?"

Cheren gave an exasperated sigh, "Lenora, the Gym Leader, is the director at the museum. If you had studied more before you set out on your journey, you would know that."

His comment made Touko twitch with annoyance. "Maybe I didn't want to know!" She snapped. The dark-haired boy seemed unfazed by her retort.

Cheren shrugged innocently, "Well now you know. I was only trying to help you."

He was obviously trying to make her feel bad. _Well two could play at that game, _she thought. "You're right Cheren. I'm just embarrassed that I didn't know that common piece of knowledge. I'm sorry." She gave him an apologetic smile.

This made him uncomfortable, because he shifted from foot to foot. Clearing his throat he spoke, "Well know that you know you should challenge the gym. I already have and won." He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

Touko was happy for her friend. "That's great Cheren! I'm glad you beat Lenora! Is she very strong?"

Cheren smiled, "Not at all. At least for me, that is. You might have a little trouble." He teased the brunette.

Touko pouted trying not to smile, "Hey, that's not very nice!"

The two friends broke out in laughter. Touko grabbed her sides, "I think I should head on over to the gym then."

Cheren nodded, "Yeah, good luck Touko." He turned and walked away.

"Bye Cheren!" She shouted after him, waving. The dark-haired boy raised a hand in recognition. Touko rolled her eyes and smiled to her Pokemon, "That Cheren…Always thinking he's way cooler than everyone else."

Touko clenched her fists, "Alright! Jet and Rogue are you ready to challenge our second gym?"

The two Pokemon grinned determinedly at their trainer and cried out, "Osha!" and "Dein!"

Touko nodded with a smile, "Good! That's the response I was hoping for!" She sped off towards the museum, stopping in front of the huge double doors. Again, a sense of excitement and awe coursed through her veins. As it was at the Striaton Gym, two fierce looking Pokemon statues guarded the door to the gym.

With a push the doors rushed open to reveal the museum part of the gym. Not a sound was made except for the occasional whisper or greeting of a clerk. Touko's mouth gaped with surprise. She walked in completely absorbed with the skeleton of a large dragon-type Pokemon. She read the plate:

_This Pokemon was said to have flied all around the entire world. Its species is yet to be identified._

Touko blinked and looked up into the Pokemon skull's eyes with respect. "Amazing…" She whispered. A light flashed in its eyes and then Touko was not standing in the museum. A bright light filled her vision as she took in her surroundings. They weren't clear because they kept rushing by. All Touko could distinguish were the colors white and blue.

"Rrrrrrrroooooooooaaaaaaaa!"

Touko whirled around to find herself face to face with a huge Pokemon. Its intense turquois eyes gazed into her azure eyes. Curious, she gingerly reached out to touch it. Afraid that her hand would pass through, she shut her eyes tight. Only to open them with shock seconds later as her hand rested on the Pokemon's massive head. It rubbed its head affectionately against her hand.

"Y-you can feel me?" Touko managed to get out, though her voice quavered in shock. This was strange because the last time this had happened her hand had passed right through that little boy's shoulder. Regardless, she was in awe of the Pokemon.

"Dragooooo!" The Pokemon happily shouted.

Touko felt her heart skip a beat. "You're a Dragonite…Just like my sister's." Yes…Same orange skin, smiling turquois eyes, and cheery personality.

The Dragonite seemed pleased that she recognized its species. It motioned for her to climb on its back. Touko obliged, grinning as she sat on the muscular back of the dragon-type Pokemon. The Dragonite let out a happy cry as it flapped its wings in a powerful gust, sending them at a breath-taking speed across the sky.

Touko laughed and shouted, "Yahoo!" The Dragonite did a number of complicated aerial tricks, all the while making sure that Touko was safely tucked against its back. "This is great Dragonite!" She could probably spend an eternity flying with this spectacular Pokemon, but she knew that Jet and Rogue were waiting for her.

Touko smiled sadly at the Dragonite who mirrored her face. "I'm sorry but I have to go. I have to get back to my own Pokemon, but I promise I'll go flying with you again." The Dragonite nodded with a smile, allowing her to climb off her back. With a wave it sped off away from Touko. She managed to call after it, "Good luck on your flight!" The ancient Pokemon roared joyfully behind its back as she disappeared into darkness.

Opening her eyes slowly, she found herself staring at the skeleton of the Dragonite. Touko smiled at the Pokemon skeleton, "Good luck Dragonite…" Her Pokemon looked at her confused, but they shrugged off her remark. Probably one of her episodes, they thought together.

"Excuse me miss?" Touko turned around and found a man with brown hair and glasses dressed in a formal suit looking sheepishly at her. "You don't happen to know a Touko White, do you?"

Suspicious, Touko responded, "I am Touko White, what is it?"

The man seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, "Thank the Heroes…Lenora will be pleased." Straightening up, he introduced himself. "My name is Hawes, assistant director of the Nacrene City Museum, my wife is the director Lenora, or more commonly known as the Nacrene City Gym Leader. You see, Touko, my wife has heard numerous things about you from her colleague, Professor Juniper, and wishes to speak to you." He coughed. "Well I mean…if you will speak to her."

Touko absorbed this information, finally deciding she responded, "I'll talk to Lenora if she will battle me! I came here to challenge the Gym, not make idle chat with someone."

Hawes seemed to panic, "B-but please! I'm sure she will battle you, but it is of the upmost importance that you talk with her!"

Touko frowned, not wanting to make anyone angry, she said, "Fine. I'll talk with Lenora as long as I get to have a Gym battle with her."

Again, Hawes sighed with relief, "Thank goodness! Please follow me. I'll lead you to my wife."

Touko froze, "Lenora is your…?"

"Wife? Yes she is." He smiled happily. "Lenora is amazing! She's both strong yet gentle as a Gym Leader and a person. I'm really lucky to have married her!"

Touko grinned, "That must be nice…" Her sentence dropped off as her thoughts wandered. Strangely the first person she thought of was N. Touko blushed, shaking the thought of the handsome green-haired trainer out of her head. Instead she focused herself on the upcoming Gym battle. _Focus Touko!_

Touko barely noticed that they had entered a library. It has floor to ceiling bookshelves and people meandered aimlessly through the rows of books, stopping to peruse a book that caught their interest. There were probably hundreds and hundreds of books.

Hawes spoke to her stopping in front of a bookcase, "These are all my wife's books that she has collected over the years. Lenora's extremely proud of them! Before you can see my wife though, I have to quiz you. In order to reach her, you must answer all the questions I ask you correctly. If you are ready I will start."

Touko nodded, "I'm ready!"

Hawes smiled, "Good. Question 1: In total how many Pokemon types are there?"

Touko thought for a moment listing them one by one in her head, satisfied with her answer, she answered, "There are 17 different types, but is a possible of 289 different type combinations, though only 108 different combinations have been discovered with Pokemon that use them." Touko gaped, shocked with her answer. Yes, she had known the first part, but the two other answers? No! That wasn't common knowledge.

Hawes's jaw dropped, "M-my word! You are very knowledgeable in that area I assume? Question 2: List all the possible evolved forms of Eevee."

Touko panicked, _what the heck is an Eevee?! _She didn't even stop to think before her mouth started moving, "Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, and Leafeon." Touko clapped her hand over her mouth, _What the heck?! How did I know that?!_

Hawes quirked an eyebrow, dismissing her reaction, "The final Question is: Who is the current Champion of the Unova region?"

Touko knew this one for sure, "Alder!"

Hawes smiled, "Correct! You got all the questions correct! You may see Lenora now." With that he grabbed a book on the shelf and tilted it to the side causing the entire bookcase to move and reveal a hidden trap door on the floor. Hawes slid the door open, a series of steps led down to darkness, the only lights that shown were lanterns that were hung at regular intervals. "Alright! Follow these stairs and you should reach my wife's office, from there you will be at the mercy of Lenora."

Touko nodded thankfully at Hawes before proceeding into the depths of the museum. It wasn't as far down as Touko thought because she arrived at the door to Lenora's office shortly. Taking a deep breathe she opened the door slowly; careful as to not make a single noise, though this didn't work because the door squeaked loudly on its hinges causing the woman at the desk to look up quickly. She was a tall looking woman that wore a stern but gentle expression on her face. Her hair was a curly teal-colored mess and her skin was a dark chocolate brown. The woman's bright electric blue eyes landed Touko and her mouth split into a wide grin.

"Hi there! Welcome to the Nacrene Gym and my office! You must be Touko White, hm? I'm Lenora, the museum's director and the Gym Leader around these parts."

Touko couldn't help but smile at the energetic woman, "Hi! Yep, I'm Touko and I'm here to challenge you Lenora!"

Lenora raised an eyebrow, giving her a crooked smile as she rose from her desk, dusting off her hands on a stained apron with large pockets. "Oh, really? I thought you were here to just chat and have a cup of tea?" She chuckled heartily, "Of course I knew you would want to battle me. Might as well start, huh?" Walking past Touko she said, "Follow me Touko. I'll lead you to the battle field."

Touko hurried after the Gym Leader, who briskly walked down a long corridor. It was lined with old pictures and displays of bugs, fish, and fossils. Lenora seemed to have noticed Touko, who was curiously gazing at the displays, "Aren't fossils amazing? Although they are not alive and cannot speak, they tell us so much about the era in which they lived. Hee, hee. It was Professor Juniper who said that. " Touko grinned at her comment.

Lenora finally stopped at a door pushing it open. Inside was an impressive looking stadium and a dirt field split into two sides, one for the challenger and one for the Leader. "Okay Touko, are you ready to have a hot battle?"

Touko smiled determinedly, "Of course I am!"

Satisfied with her answer Lenora walked over to one side of the field and called out, "Then let us begin! Well then, Touko, I'm going to research how you battle with the Pokémon you've so lovingly raised!" With that she took out a Poke Ball and threw it high in the air shouting, "Lillipup come on out!"

A little Lillipup with a fierce expression appeared in a flash of red light, it barked loudly, "Pup pup!"

"Rogue I choose you!" Touko called out. The little dragon walked out onto the field, radiating an almost destructive aura. "Dein, deino!"

Lenora smiled, "I'll allow you the first move Touko."

Touko nodded, "Sure. Rogue use Dragon Rage!" She wanted to bring out the big guns immediately. The Deino readied himself, preparing to let loose a jet of rage filled flames. It hit right on the money, sending the Lillipup flying.

Lenora just smirked, "Now, with that move, I'm beginning to see what kind of Trainer you are." Pointing to her Lillipup she commanded, "Use Shadow Ball!"

The puppy-like Pokemon shot a dark ball of shadows sailing towards Rogue. Touko shouted fast, "Dodge it boy!"

Rogue reacted quickly, barely missing the attack by a hair line. Touko sighed in relief, "Rogue use Headbutt!" This was a newly learned move and Rogue was already a pro at using it.

With a grin, Rogue smashed his skull against the Lillipup causing it to faint with a whimper.

Touko jumped up and down with happiness. "Good boy Rogue! That was great!"

Lenora returned her fainted Pokemon, whispering encouraging words to her fainted Pokemon. Turning to Touko she said, "That was a fantastic battle! But you won't knock down my next Pokemon so easily. Go Watchog!"

Touko knew that this was the evolved form of Patrat, meaning it was bound to be more powerful. "Jet I'm counting on you!" The Oshawott strutted onto the field flashing his scalchop in front of the Watchog, who stared restlessly at him.

Lenora called over, "Again, I'll let you have the first move."

Touko smiled, "Jet use Water Gun!" If there was a master at this move, it was obviously Jet.

The water type Pokemon sent a spray of water sailing towards the Watchog, who dodged it easily.

Lenora remained calm and composed as she commanded her Pokemon, "Watchog use Thunderbolt."

Touko's eyes widened in fear or her beloved Pokemon as the Watchog sent a bolt of lightning at Jet. "No! Dodge it Jet!"

The little Oshawott didn't even have time to react before it was engulfed by powerful electrical shocks. "Oshaaaaaaa!" His screams pierced the air causing Touko to clench her fists. Lenora continued to make her Pokemon use Thunderbolt and every time Oshawott was shocked and sent to the ground.

Touko had enough, she screamed to her Pokemon, "No! Jet I believe in you! Use Water Gun!"

Jet's eyes widened at his trainers call, but instead of using Water Gun his body began to glow in a strange bright light. It shown for a minute and then it was gone as soon as it appeared. But instead of an Oshawott standing in front of Touko, a Dewott was proudly standing in front of her, handling his scalchops with the upmost power and grace.

Touko couldn't believe her eyes, "Jet…You evolved!" Tears of joy began to fill her eyes.

The Dewott, in response to hearing his trainer's voice, fell swiftly upon the Watchog slicing it quickly with his scalchops.

"Jet you just learned Razor Shell!" Touko squealed. "Use it again!"

Jet smiled as he again attacked the already battered Watchog, landing each blow precisely at the right time. He backed up, not a single scratch was on his body.

Lenora watched with surprise as her Pokemon fell with a cry, "Hog, hog…"

The Gym Leader raised her eyebrows as she returned her Watchog to its Poke Ball. "Touko…" She tried to find the right words, but was too shocked to speak. All the while she watched as the brunette celebrated with her Pokemon, warmly praising and smiling at her Pokemon. _Juniper was right. Touko White is truly the reincarnation of the younger brother. Her heart is pure and strong, _Lenora thought with a small smile. She beckoned for Touko to approach her.

"Your fighting style is so enchanting. It is charming. You are a Pokémon Trainer worthy of receiving this Basic Badge!" With that she took out a case, which Touko knew contained the second piece to her destiny. Lifting it to the sky Touko proclaimed, "Alright! I got the Basic Badge!"

Lenora grinned at her, "Okay, okay! Settle down. Touko, it's time for you to hold up your part of the bargain. We need to have a nice conversation!" With that she walked off, Touko not far from her.

They returned to Lenora's office and Touko took a seat in front of the neat desk of the Gym Leader. Lenora pressed her finger tips together and looked Touko right in the eye.

"Touko, I know about your powers and what you are able to see."

Touko was a bit shocked, "How did you know?"

Lenora chuckled, "Trust me, honey! Professor Juniper made sure that all the Unova Gym Leaders were notified about your situation."

Touko frowned and folded her arms staring at her shoes, "She could've asked before doing that."

Lenora cocked her head to the side, "I have one question; and I want as clear of an answer as you can give me. Explain this: When you look into the eyes of either a person or a Pokemon you are able to see into their memories?"

Touko tried to explain the two times it had happened, first with N and then with the Dragonite skull. It was a bit complicated and difficult to describe, but she managed. Lenora just nodded and didn't speak at all when she was done.

Touko did add something that had been bugging her, "When I was with Dragonite I was able to touch and speak to it. But, when I was in the memory of the boy, he didn't seem to hear or feel me at all. I don't understand what the difference was."

Lenora closed her eyes and remained silent for a couple of minutes. Finally she spoke, "The most I can figure is that it has something to do with the fact that your psychic powers are far more developed than the last time you performed, what I will now call, a Memory Link. It seems to be the most logical answer and if that isn't it, then I'm not sure what it would be."

Touko nodded deep in thought, "Yeah…That does make sense." She liked the name, Memory Link, it was like she was linked together with the person or Pokemon whom she encountered. A strange thought popped into her head, "Lenora? What if my powers become so powerful that I'll one day be able to change the past?"

The Gym Leader's jaw tightened and she furrowed her eyebrows, "That may be a possibility. But it is common knowledge that if you mess with the past, it will affect the future. And most of the time if you do, things turn out worse than they were. If I were you Touko, I would not delve into such thoughts."

Embarrassed she lowered her head in shame, "Yes ma'am. I shouldn't have thought of that."

Lenora's face softened, "It's okay to be curious and wonder Touko. It's part of human nature after all!"

This made her feel a little better, "I guess so." With that she got up, "I'm truly honored to have battled you Lenora!"

Lenora stood up to and reached out an outstretched hand, "The honor was all mine, Touko White! I hope you and your Pokemon enjoy the rest of your journey! Just remember, I'll be rooting for you!"

Touko grinned as she clasped hands with the Nacrene Gym Leader, "Thanks!" She turned to leave, but Lenora added one more thing:

"Touko, if I were out, I'd watch out for that green-haired boy."

She only nodded absentmindedly as she walked out of the office. While she made her way out of the building she thought, _Why would Lenora warn me about N? _Touko could think of no particular reason why she should fear the kind green-haired trainer. Instead, she focused her thoughts on her next destination. Apparently, to get to the next place with a Gym, she had to cross Pinwheel Forest. Checking she was well stocked and prepared, she headed off in towards the forest entrance.

Finally reaching the edge of Pinwheel Forest she entered the myriad of trees and bushes. Smiling at how peaceful it was, how quiet, how…CONFUSING!? Touko had spent a total of 30 minutes in there and she was already hopelessly lost. She slumped against a nearby tree feeling worthless and lonely. She didn't want to admit it but she was afraid, afraid that she was the only human left. Just her and no one else…

Tears sprung to her eyes as she slid down the trunk and drew her knees up to her chest. Touko stayed that way for what felt like an eternity, burying her face she sobbed. Little did Touko know that a certain someone was walking her way.

The sun was sinking low in the sky as Touko cried and cried. She felt numb, but she did feel the comforting hand that was rested on her shoulder. Looking up she felt her tears wash away in one wave of relief. Crouched low beside her with a look of worry on his handsome face was the one person Lenora had warned her to stay away from…N.

**Mwahaahaaa! Yet again I troll you with another cliff hanger! Evil laugh time! Mwahaahaaa! This chapter was a lot of fun to write and I really enjoyed it. I hope you guys liked it as much as I do! We learned a lot, ne? More about Touko's abilities and the fan girls out there got a tinsy winsey bit of N action. Rest assured we will see plenty of N in the next chapter! Stay cool you guys! I know you will! Please Review and Favorite!**

**Love you all!**

**Rylee XOX**

**P.S. I wuv you guys! ~3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haha! How's it going people? My name is Rylee and welcome back to It's Not Always Black and White! I left you people at a cliff hanger last time and now here is the magical chapter yuo have been waiting for but...I'm putting it in 2 parts because I'm very sick at the moment. So please bare with me! It may be short but we get's some action, ne? Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

****Chapter 7: Pinwheel Forest, Big Bridges, and Holding Hands (Part 1)

Gentle shafts of sunlight filtered through the leaves onto two certain teens. The older boy with light green hair gently touched the shoulder of a younger brunette girl; tears fell sadly down her face.

"Touko…?" N's usually calm and collected demeanor was overshadowed by a mask of worry. "Why are you crying? Did you get hurt or…?" He didn't know what to he should do in this type of situation because he never was really around humans. The company of Pokemon suited him just fine, but this time it was different.

Touko turned her glistening blue eyes on N, relief on her face. She was still crying, but managed to give a little smile. "I'm fine now N. It's just that I got lost in here. I didn't realize how dense Pinwheel Forest really is." She stared at her knees in shame and murmured, "It's hard to admit, but I was crying because I was afraid I was the last person alive, that I wouldn't ever see or speak to another human being again."

N tipped his head to the side, _That's peculiar, _he thought in his head. Then he spoke to Touko, "You know, I don't really like seeing you cry," with that he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and reached to wipe her tears.

Touko flinched as the handsome greed haired trainer wiped her tears from her face. A blush crept onto her face as she realized how close their faces were to each other. N didn't seem to notice, because when he was done he pressed the handkerchief into her hands with a smile.

"Here why don't you keep it? You might need it some other time…But hopefully not." His greyish green eyes looked down at the brunette, looking for her reaction.

Touko smiled, "Thanks N." She tried to stand up, but was still a little shaken up, her legs buckled underneath her as she fell to the ground.

With quick reflexes he managed to grab her around the waste and easily pull her up. "Careful Touko! You must be really tired and weak right now. Let me help you." With that he slung her one arm over his shoulders and gently took her small hand in his own.

Again Touko blushed, "T-thanks…" She managed to get out, hiding her face behind a curtain of hair. Usually she didn't like to be helped by other people or asking for help. But she didn't really have a choice as N guided her through the tangle of trees and bushes. She snuck a glance at the older teen, taking in his handsome features and incredible eyes. Seeming to notice her gaze on him he looked down at her in confusion, quirking an eyebrow. Touko raised her eyebrows and quickly averted her eyes her heart beating madly, _What's wrong with me? My heart is fluttering like a Pidove and I keep blushing._

Trying to shake those odd thoughts out of her head she tried to strike up conversation. "So N, what are you doing in Pinwheel Forest? Looking for Pokemon or are you heading to Castelia City?"

N responded shortly, "I'm going to Castelia City to take care of some business and what not."

Touko nodded, "Oh…" It was difficult talking to him, he didn't seem like the type that was a social Butterfree.

N sprung a question that made her start, "Touko, can you tell me more about your powers? You don't have too, I'm just curious about you."

Touko chewed her bottom lip contemplating whether or not to tell the mysterious green haired trainer. Finally deciding she sighed, "I'll tell you all about it. But we might want to stop and sit for a little because it takes a while to explain.

N nodded and looked into her cerulean eyes, "Sure." He walked her over to a pile of moss covered rocks and carefully helped her sit on one stone. He himself took one across from her and leaned his elbows on his knees, "Alright, please explain as best as you can."

Touko took a big breathe and told him about all her past experiences, including when she first met him. She told him about what happened in the Pokemon Center and the Nacrene museum; she also added that she was still trying to learn more about Pokemon speech. She shivered when she recalled the nightmare she always had every night. The one where she was in the crystal cavern and the unidentified thing would chase her.

When she mentioned what she had seen when she looked him in the eye for the first time, she noticed that he tensed up. She didn't want to press about what was wrong, so she focused on the whole talking with Pokemon.

"So N, do you think maybe you could help me understand Pokemon better?" She knew he would probably say no, but one could still hope right? "Please?" She added.

He regarded her for a moment, silky brown hair tumbling down her back, clear azure eyes framed by long lashes that nervously scanned the ground, she was so innocent yet he knew what immense power was sealed inside her body. He knew her intentions were good and she only wanted to bond with Pokemon but still…

With a sigh he answered, "Fine. But it's a difficult-"

"Yes!" Touko cut him off as she ran over and embraced him in a strong hug. "Thank you so much N! You don't understand how much this means to me."

He awkwardly patted her on the back, "Right, then let's start. Take out all your Pokemon from their Poke Balls."

Touko did as she was told and released Jet and Rogue they happily cried out when they saw her and hugged her legs. She smiled at them, "Hey guys! N's gonna teach me how to understand you two better." This pleased the both of them, but they did glance at N warily.

N straightened his cap a little, "Okay Touko really focus on their thoughts using your powers. Close your eyes if you have to, but block out everything except the thoughts of your Pokemon.

Touko closed her eyes and drew in a deep breathe, focusing only on Jet and Rogue. Suddenly she could hear faint voices, calling her name.

_Touko! Touko! Can you hear us yet?, _an excited masculine voice called out.

_Calm down Jet. Let Touko take her time in finding our voices, _a calm, also masculine, voice spoke.

Touko's eyes flew open in shock, "Jet? Rogue? Is that you guys talking?" The two jumped around her cheerfully.

_So you could hear us Touko? Told you Rogue! In your face! Acting calm my butt, _Jet teased playfully.

Touko giggled as Rogue turned his face away and sniffed in disdain. _Whatever as long as she understands us now that's all that matters._

Touko shook her head as she looked at N and grinned, "This is incredible N! I can finally fully understand them. Thanks for helping me!"

N smiled a little at the younger teen's happiness. "I really didn't do that much." He stood up and stretched. "We really should continue on if we want to reach Sky Arrow Bridge before night fall. Are you strong enough now that you are able to walk by yourself, Touko?"

She stood and walked around the small clearing they were in, "Yep! Everything seems good!" She looked at her two Pokemon, "I want you two to return to your Poke Balls because I don't want you getting lost or wandering off." The two obliged and were returned in a flash of red.

"If you are ready to go then we will proceed." He walked off into a patch of trees. He walked so calmly and surely that Touko didn't doubt he knew this forest like the back of his hand.

* * *

_Rylee's Epic Note: I'm not going to write about them walking and stuff because I know you guys just want some action soooo…RYLEE'S SUPER FAST FORWARD!_

* * *

The sun was setting as Touko and N reached the edge of Pinwheel forest. The two teens walked out of the sea of green and took in their surroundings. The vast wide ocean opened up before them leaving Touko gaping at how immense it was. And straddling it was a humongous bridge.

Touko fought for the right words, "This is simply…"

N looked down at Touko and finished her sentence, "Incredible? Yes it is. I've seen it before though. I'm assuming by your expression that you've never seen Sky Arrow Bridge?"

Touko closed her mouth and frowned, "Well no. I mean this is my first time leaving Nuvema Town, so I guess everything is new to me." She gave a small smile. "But that's what I like about going on this adventure. Not only do I get to meet all different kinds of people and Pokemon, but I also get to visit all sorts of different places."

N considered her words, "You know what Touko? I've never met another person like you before." He looked her right in the eye. "You're an extremely special girl."

Touko didn't know if that was a compliment or not so she just smiled and thanked him, she gazed at the bridge in front of her. "Can we cross it?"

N chuckled, "Of course. Bridges were made for crossing, no?" He took her hand and pulled her towards the bridges entrance.

Touko's face brightened as she stared at their entwined hands. _Doesn't he understand anything about…? Nevermind. _She chuclkled softly as N smiled boyishly and tugged her after him onto the bridge.

Still holding hands they walked along Sky Arrow Bridge, marveling at how huge it was. Cars raced under them and the sun sank lower and lower as it cast a warm orange glow across the sparkling ocean. When they reached the middle of the bridge, N motioned for her to stop and pointed in front of him.

Touko followed his hand and found herself staring at the Castelia City skyline. It was even bigger than the bridge was… Lights twinkled from windows on the large buildings that towered over each other. The buildings disappeared into the clouds and seemed to touch the sky.

"Holy Arceus…" Touko whispered.

N smiled down at her and looked at their hands, for some strange reason he really like having Touko close by and he especially like holding her hand. But he guessed that's what friends do, right?

**Aw! N is so clueless when it comes to people's emotions and other aspects of human nature. Alright, I know it was short but it's only Part 1 of 2! When I was writing this I was listening to a weird mixture of songs here's the list:**

**Va Va Voom -Nicki Minaj**

**Little Talks -Of Monsters and Men**

**Don't stop the Party -Pitbull**

**A-Team -Ed Sherran**

**It's Time -Imagine Dragons**

**In My City -Ellie Goulding**

**Hall of Fame -The Script**

**Misty Mountains -The Hobbit Dwarves?**

**lol the last one I played over and over because I love Lord of the Rings and Thorin Oekanshield! I could be a dwarf right? Because I'm only 4'9! Woot! My music tastes are all over the place, ne? Seriously it's a little sad!**

**Anyways...Please Review and Favorite! It really makes my day...no my year! Stay cool you guys! I know you will!**

**Love you all!**

**Rylee XOX**

**P.S. Remember I'm sick so I was forced to make this chapter into two parts! I wuv you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**How's it going people? My name is Rylee and welcome back to It's Not Always Black and White! Before you read the story please listen to me. I owe you all, my readers, an apology. The last chapter was one that I'm not proud of. I think I disappointed you all with that last chapter. Even though I was sick, it was inexcusable of me to write such a terrible chapter. Hopefully this chapter is much better...Some of you may or may not know, but I'm a competitive gymnast. Competition season is nearing, my first meet is only three weeks away and I have to have this certain skill before then. The only problem is I'm a little afraid of it. Wish me luck, ne? Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DON NOT OWN POKEMON! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

****Chapter 8: Castelia City

Touko explored Castelia City's labyrinth of skyscrapers with Jet and Rogue. They marveled at the building's design and wondered endlessly what Pokemon were used to build these metal beasts. The sun was shining bright and it reflected off the shiny glass of the buildings casting a glare into Touko's eyes. Annoyed with the glare she furrowed her eyebrows and shaded her eyes so she could see a particularly large building. It had stone work alternating with steel, though it would have seemed like a strange combination, the architects were able to blend the two together harmoniously. The stone depicted different Pokemon and people working together, whether it was in farming fields or building.

Touko to her enjoyment realized it was an art museum. She has always loved to draw and paint Pokemon and people. To her she wasn't really gifted at all when it came to art. But her sister always seemed to have something different to say. Touko smiled at a certain memory:

_~Flashback~_

_Touko, only six, had her long brown hair tumbling down her back as she drew with a pencil. She was trying to draw her sister, Dragonite, and herself together holding hands. Touko frowned at her work so far. Mei's face was good, but her legs looked too long, Dragonite had come out completely fine because she had asked him to be her model as she drew him. Then she looked at herself, her hair was the correct length reaching below her waist, but her eyes were huge looking. _

_Touko sighed and pouted, "This didn't turn out how I wanted it." She stood up and walked over to a trash bin, which was already full of unsatisfactory drawings, and she was about to crumple the paper up when her sister walked in and snatched the paper up. "Hey!" Touko whined and attempted to take back the paper._

_Her sister was still so much taller than Touko, her brown hair was longer then, reaching her back. Mei smiled as she looked at the picture warmly, taking in how well she had drawn everything. Yes, there were mistakes here and there, but overall the picture was extremely good for a six year old._

_Mei crouched down to Touko's level, "Hey, do you think I can keep this pretty picture? I really like it Touko!" _

_Touko scrunched up her forehead and frowned, "I don't see why'd you want it Mei, it's really bad."_

_Her older sister smiled warmly and pulled her into a hug, "Nothing you draw could ever turn out bad 'cause I'll love every picture you draw."_

_Touko hugged her back and grinned, "Alright! But you can't show that picture to Cheren, 'cause he'll make fun of it!"_

_Mei laughed,"Okay, okay!"_

_~Flashback End~_

Touko recalled that her sister had had that certain picture framed and hung in her bedroom. Speaking of her sister, she would call her via Xtransciever later, so she could tell her about all that had happened so far. Well, maybe she would leave out all the strange events that had happened recently. She didn't want to make Mei worry about her.

Turning her attention to her Pokemon she asked, "Hey guys? Do you want to go look at the Art Museum?"

_Sure! As long as we can get some food after this! I'm starved, _Jet said patting his stomach with a scalchop.

_I'd enjoy that very much Touko. I've always loved art in all its forms_, said Rogue gazing longingly at the building.

"Then it's settled let's go!" Touko smiled as she walked over. Admittance was free, which was good because Touko didn't have much money on her.

The trio walked around enjoying the different paintings and sculptures. There was everything from modern art to more contemporary works. One huge painting in particular captured Touko's full attention. It was a picture of a boy that was probably around her age, wearing all white armor, and baring a pure white sword. His features were attractive enough, brown hair and blue eyes that seemed familiar, and his mouth was set in a determined smile. Touko gasped at what was behind him though. A huge white dragon with the same azure eyes, its arms stretched wide as if flying. She read the plaque beneath it:

_"The Hero of Truth"_

_Painted by Burgh_

Jet and Rogue couldn't believe it. The boy in the painting looked so much like Touko. From the hair color to the eyes, the two could have been twins.

_Touko…That boy…H-he looks so much like you, _Jet stuttered.

Touko tilted her head to the side, not believing it, "No way." Thinking she got an idea. Touko pulled out the locket that she kept with her and held it up to compare herself and the boy. Her eyes started to widen in realization. She swallowed, "I-it's just a coincidence. Nothing to get all worked up about!"

She quickly walked away from the painting of the boy and exited the building, her Pokemon walked behind her, worried about their beloved trainer. She whirled around on them with a cheerful smile on her face, "It's getting late! How about we grab some food from the Pokemon Center?" Jet and Rogue nodded vigorously, happily ready to change the subject. They didn't want to upset Touko any further then she already was. The similarity between the boy and herself had scared her and she didn't want to think about it anymore.

While they were making their way towards the extra-large Pokemon Center, Touko felt her thoughts wander away from the painting of the boy to another green-haired boy: N. He had left abruptly as if he had remembered something and left with a quick good-bye. Her hand had felt strangely empty for a while but she had quickly forgotten about it. Remembering his face as he smiled at her reaction to the Castelia skyline brought a small smile to her face as she blushed at the memory.

The trio entered the Pokemon Center and chowed down on some yummy food prepared by Nurse Joy and her squadron of Audino. Touko asked the pink hair-haired if they could bunk for the night in the Pokemon Center. Of course, they were shown to a comfy room and were bid good night.

Touko changed into her pajamas and slid under the soft covers of the bed next to Jet and Rogue. They curled up on either side of her, warming her sides. She lovingly stroked their heads till they slept, a sad smile was on her face.

She whispered softly, "Whatever the future may hold for us, just know, that I will always love you and be there for you guys…" With that she drifted off into a dreamless sleep, but before she did she whispered a single name: "N…"

* * *

_Rylee's Epic Note: We are going to switch over to N's point of view in 3…2…1…GO!_

* * *

N jolted awake in bed gasping for air. His shirt was soaked with sweat and his chest rose and fell rapidly. _What was that?!, he thought. _He had woken from a nightmare, one he knew he would never ever forget.

_~N's Nightmare~_

_N was in the Team Plasma Castle throne room, but it was all ravaged and destroyed. Bits of debris strewn everywhere, a single figure stood in front of him. The person was holding their side as if to stop a wound from bleeding, they slowly raised their head to stare into his eyes. His eyes widened in shock, Touko was the person. Her clothes were torn and bloody, her blue eyes that were usually full of life were sad and empty. Behind her was none other than the legendary Pokemon Reshiram, it too was injured. N was frozen in place as Touko spoke words he wished he hadn't heard:_

_"N…H-how could you? I thought w-we were f-friends?" She whispered before coughing up blood and falling to the ground. _

_He found the strength to move his legs and he ran over to Touko. He fell to his knees as he turned her over to face him, her beautiful azure eyes stared blankly at him. His voice shook, "T-touko I'll help you don't worry…" His voice trailed off as she reached a small hand that seemed to search until it found his face, she touched his cheek with a sad smile on her face, her eyes glazed over. She was blind._

_"It's no use N…I'm already too far gone because of-" She coughed more blood up._

_N began to panic, "Because of who Touko? Tell me!"_

_Touko smiled a little more managing to stroke his cheek lovingly. Her voice was barely above a whisper, "Why N…? Why would you do this to me?" Her voice faltered as another coughing fit racked her body. "I thought…I thought you loved me and wanted to be my friend…" Touko's voice trailed off as her eyes fluttered shut. "Why…N?"_

_With that N felt her heart still and her hand dropped from his face to her chest. He shook her, "Touko? Touko? Touko? Stop it! You can't go! Not now…" He felt tears spring to his eyes, he hugged Touko's lifeless frame to him, "Come back…You can't leave me too!"_

_Reshiram roared in anger and sorrow, sending a flaming jet of fire above his head. N could clearly understand his thought of course and it made him afraid._

_You! Why did you do this to my Hero?!, roared the Reshiram. She was fighting for Truth, Justice, and Peace, yet you accused her of doing wrong?! How can you say that about an innocent child you monster!? You took her away from me just like my friend before! _

_N's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"_

_Reshiram was close to his breaking point. Release Touko NOW! Do not touch her again! _

_N jumped back from Touko's body and backed up slowly. Why's Reshiram so attached to Touko? N had done nothing to her!_

_Reshiram walked over to Touko's lifeless frame and lowered his head and nuzzled her with his soft snout, whispering words of love and kindness to her. Finally lifting his head Reshiram declared mightily, If I am to have my Hero taken away from me by Zekrom and you, then you will have your life taken also! With that Reshiram sent a jet of flames directly at him and all went black._

_~End of N's Nightmare~_

N rubbed his forehead in exhaustion. He couldn't believe what he had just seen; it was so bizarre and unlikely that he couldn't help but laugh to himself.

"It was only a nightmare N! Don't be a fool and believe what you just saw. Touko won't have anything to do with _that_." Still, in the recesses of N's mind, he couldn't help but believe that it was a possibility that it could occur in the future.

N sighed to himself as he laid his head back on his pillow. All he could hear were the words that Touko had whispered to him in his dream:

_"Why N…? Why would you do this to me?"_

**So...How was it? Holy cow guys! I think this chapter was pretty interesting, huh? All these mysteries...what will become of Touko, Jet, Rogue? Will Touko get her 3rd Gym badge? What do you people think about N's dream? Do you think that it's only his imagination or is it possibly the future? Let me hear you guys thoughts in your reviews! Speaking of which please Review and Favorite! Stay cool you guys! I know you will! **

**Love you all!**

**Rylee XOX**

**P.S. I love you guys! From your favorite short person, RyleetheEpic!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Haha! How's it going people? My name is Rylee and welcome back to Touko's Epic Adventure! It feels like forever since I last updated and warning: This chapter is very short but I have my reasons. I've been extremely busy lately and have had barely enough time to breathe. But, I managed to write a little something for you guys! Hope you enjoy! And please, do not kill me!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

Chapter 9?: Touko's Pokemon Boot Camp Phase 1

Touko's cerulean eyes slowly opened, they stared at the ceiling blankly. Her head was pounding and she felt cold and tired. When Touko had fallen asleep last night, the strangest of dreams had fluttered before her. She sat up and rubbed her head, trying to recall the dream:

_~Touko's Dream~_

_She stood in a vast room and was sitting on what seemed to be a throne. She wore a pure white dress and a crown. But she wasn't alone. Also sitting in a throne beside her, much to her shock, sat N. He smiled lovingly at her, taking her hand in his as he gestured before them._

_Touko laughed merrily at the sight. All the people Touko loved were standing before her, smiling and grinning. She stood up quickly to run down to all her loved ones, but stopped remembering that N was there. Touko looked at him for approval, but was shocked to find him standing beside her. N pulled her close and kissed her softly on the lips, then whispering softly in her ear one word:_

_"Go."_

_She didn't have time to react to the kiss because she felt her feet carrying her into the crowd of people. First she met Cheren, who bowed courteously, before hugging her close. They held the hug for a while; no words were needed because a thousand unspoken ones were exchanged with just that hug. Cheren finally released her, smiling as he ruffled her hair playfully. _

_Bianca came next, smiling joyfully. She curtsied with a grin. Pulling her into a tight hug, Bianca squeezed the life out of her. Touko laughed as Bianca released her and sent her flying into the crowd of people. But she stopped short and her laughter died in her throat._

_The crowd parted to reveal _her family_. They stood happily, her mother smiling warmly at her, her father seemed to be chuckling, and Mei stood tall and beautiful as always, a small smile played on her lips._

_"Touko." They all said together._

_Touko took a step back and stumbled. No. Mom and Dad were gone. They would never ever be like this again, smiling and happily laughing. Never again would they look at her with such tender love. Never again would she be embraced and wrapped up with their arms surrounding her. It was impossible. Her hands flew to her face to cover her eyes, but it was too late. The images of her parents were already burned into her mind._

_~End of Touko's Dream~_

Touko frowned, "At least it wasn't my nightmare I usually have, which actually is a little weird." Indeed, she usually had the same nightmare every night. Shaking her head of such thoughts, she tried to focus on how she was going to handle the Castelia Gym. This, if she managed to defeat the gym leader, would be her third gym badge.

Touko looked over at her two loyal companions, Jet and Rogue, who were sleeping peacefully on the bed. She couldn't believe how much Jet had grown; his blue fur was the color of a peaceful stream. Much to her amusement he clutched his scalchops to his small chest like a stuffed animal. Looking over at Rogue, her heart swelled with pride. Ever since their fateful meeting at the Dream Yard, they have become close friends. The strong, muscular Deino that slept before her was a completely different Pokemon than the abused dragon-type she had rescued back then.

"Well, might as well wake them up. They gotta be pumped up for today!" Touko smiled determinedly. Leaning over them, she stroked them gently and whispered, "Hey guys. Wake up, sleepy heads!"

The two Pokemon slowly opened their eyes, yawning loudly. Jet grumbled particularly loudly, _What's the big idea Touko?_

She just rolled her eyes as Rogue slapped Jet in the face with his tail, _Silence you moron! Touko always has a reason for waking us up so early. Right, Touko?_ He sniffed to pinpoint her location and "looked" up at her.

Touko smiled, "Yep I do. We're going to challenge the Castelia City Gym and get our third badge!" This seemed to grab their attention and wake them up.

_You think we're ready? I mean we just challenged Lenora, _Jet explained. His ears perked up, _Hey Touko? Maybe you should try and catch another team mate for us? We could all train a little and get stronger!_

Maybe Jet was right, she thought. Touko didn't want to push them into a battle they weren't ready for. "Alright! Sounds good to me. But you guys better be ready for Touko's Extreme Pokemon Boot Camp Training!"

Rogue and Jet sweat dropped, _You just made that up right? _But Touko was too preoccupied with her inspiring genius to notice the question.

"-Route 4 sounds like a good place to train. Why don't we go there? Alright it's settled!" Touko felt full of energy now. She was pumped to get some intense training done.

_Rylee's Epic Note: Ello gov'na! Since it's a little pointless writing about Touko walking to the Route 4 entrance, we are gonna fast forward!_

Touko, jet, and Rogue stood at the entry way for Route 4 with their jaws hanging open. Sand. Sand was EVERYWHERE, as far as the eye could see. It swirled in the air and made mini sandstorms. Touko shaded her eyes and yelled to the sky in frustration:

_"_SAND? WHAT THE HERDIER?!"

**Please don't freak out! I know it's short, but i've already told you my reason. Moving on to a different topic:**

**HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD THE NEWS THAT WAS ANNOUNCED?**

**Pokemon has announced the release of Pokemon X and Pokemon Y for October 2013! **

**This is HUGE! They've also announced the new starters and what not! I think I'm gonna start with Fennekin.**

**In your reviews I wanna hear your guy's opinion on this news! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please don't get angry with me. Stay cool you guys! I know you will!**

**Love you all!**

**Rylee XOX**

**P.S. Youngster Joey approves!**


	10. Chapter 10

**How's it going people? My name is Rylee and welcome back to It's Not Always Black and White! I'm really excited bout this chapter adn I hope to hit you right in the feels;) WARNING: Pure awesome ahead! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

Chapter 9: Touko's New Mom!

The harsh sun beat down on Touko warming her fair skin. She sat a little ways from her Pokemon, watching them spare with each other. They were both equally strong, though one would gain an advantage over the other occasionally. She watched as Jet fired out Water Gun and Rogue used Dragon Rage. The two moves collided across the sandy terrain causing bits of sand to spray in the air. It seemed like either Pokemon would keep going forever, but eventually they both tired and released their attack. The two Pokemon relaxed their stances to rest in each other's company.

Touko thought this would be a good time to call Mei and catch up with her. She also had some questions to ask. Taking out her Xtransciever, she dialed her sister's number. It rung for a few moments, then her older sister's smiling face came up on the screen.

"Touko!" Mei exclaimed happily.

"Mei! I've missed you so much. How's Nuvema Town? How's Dragonite? It's not too lonely there without me right?" Touko fired out questions while Mei chuckled on the other side.

"Hold on, sis! One question at a time! I should be the one asking the questions anyway." Her older sister smiled warmly. "Touko…I've missed you more than I can put into words. Nuvema Town is quiet without its three trouble makers, you, Cheren, and Bianca. Dragonite is…well see for yourself." She turned the screen to face the orange dragon that was munching on a pile of apples at the dinner table. "Say hello to Touko Dragonite!" Dragonite waved a massive paw at her, smiling cheerfully, "Draggoooo!"

"What about you though? Are you lonely at all?" Touko asked with concern written on her pretty face.

"Me? Lonely? The infamous Mei who can start a party by herself? Sis, you underestimate me sometimes."

Touko laughed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, you're such a kid."

"Though I have been considering going on a little vacation." Mei seemed to ponder it for a while. "I've been thinking of different destinations like Undella Town and Humilau City. But then I've been looking at other places like Summerland in Fiore or Sunyshore in Sinnoh…" She scratched her head and smiled. "I just don't know where to go!"

"All of those places sound great. I bet whichever one you choose you'll have lots of fun and plenty of time to relax!"

"You're probably right. But enough about me! I wanna here about your journey so far!"

Touko described her journey in great detail; explaining everything from her gym battles to her training and exploring. She especially was excited to tell her about the large art museum in Castelia City.

"Oh! An art museum? How cool! You know the gym leader of the Castelia Gym, Burgh, is a very famous artist. He probably has a lot of pieces in there…"

Touko felt her heart beat hammering in her chest. That painting in the museum…

_It was a picture of a boy that was probably around her age, wearing all white armor, and baring a pure white sword. His features were attractive enough, brown hair and blue eyes that seemed familiar, and his mouth was set in a determined smile. Touko gasped at what was behind him though. A huge white dragon with the same azure eyes, its arms stretched wide as if flying. She read the plaque beneath it:_

_"The Hero of Truth"_

_Painted by Burgh_

So that painting was by the Castelia City gym leader? I wonder if I could ask him about it, she thought. Maybe I can ask him why that boy looks so much like me…

"Oi! Touko White?" Her sister shouted over the Xtransciever.

Touko snapped back to reality, "Huh? What is it?"

Mei looked at her worriedly, "You scared me for a second there. You just blanked out all of a sudden. You sure you're okay?"

Touko didn't want her older sister to worry about her. So she gave her a large toothy grin, "Yeah I'm totally fine! Honest-"She was cut off as sand flew into her mouth. "Blehhhk!"

"Touko? Is that sand in your mouth…?" Mei seemed to try and peer over Touko's shoulder. "Route 4, huh? Great place if you like sun burn and sand!"

Touko spit out the rest of the sand from her mouth, "I know right? It's a good place for training though. I was thinking about trying to find a Pokemon to add to my team. How's that sound to you?"

Mei scratched her cheek with a finger, "If my memory is correct, there's a Pokemon called Darumaka on that route. They're very mischievous and good at hiding. So it may take a little bit to find one. Careful though Touko. Darumaka are a fire-type Pokemon and extremely aggressive."

Touko smiled, "Sounds like my kind of Pokemon! I gotta let you go Mei."

Her older sister smiled, "Bye Touko! Don't forget to brush your teeth!"

She grinned, "Bye Mei!" The screen turned black as her sister disconnected. It was a little sad to see her go, but she wanted to find a Darumaka as soon as possible.

Touko explained her conversation with Mei and her plan to capture a Darumaka with her Pokemon. They seemed in full agreement with her. Though Jet added, _Just make sure this Darumaka isn't a wimp or somethin'!_

She giggled as she returned them to their Poke Balls, "Yeah, yeah." Straightening her hat with a grin she declared loud and clear, "Hey Darumaka? Can you hear me? I'm going to find you and you're going to join my team!" With that she set off into the sandy hills of Route 4 shielding her eyes from the grit that flew into her face.

* * *

The sun was high above her head now, roasting the few individuals that were below it. Sweat poured down Touko's face and her feet ached from treading on the shifting sand. There hadn't been a single trace of Darumaka anywhere. There weren't any footprints or noises, just the constant wail of the wind and sifting earth. Touko was beginning to think that there weren't any Darumaka here at all.

Touko stopped and looked around, "I just don't get it. I haven't seen a single Darumaka around and Mei _was_ pretty confident that there were some around here." She sat down with a huff, "Well, I'm not going to just give up now though!" Touko removed her hat and set it beside her. "Maybe it's not the right time of day or I'm just not looking in the right place?"

The brunette reached for her hat beside her and made to put it back on only to find something else holding on to the end. A little red Pokemon clutched her hat tightly with its little paws. "Daru darumaka!" The Pokemon cried out fiercely.

Touko's eyes widened, "Wait one second…you're a Darumaka!?" The Darumaka aggressively tried to rip the hat from Touko's hand, but she kept her grip on the hat. "H-hey! This is my hat, you can't have it!" But the stubborn little Pokemon only pulled harder. Seeing that it didn't stand a chance to Touko's strength it glared at her.

"Daruuuu!" The little red Pokemon used Ember on Touko's hand, forcing her to release the hat. Taking its chance it ran into an approaching sandstorm.

Touko fell backward clutching her hand to her chest, "Son of a Blitzle!" She bit back tears as she surveyed her hand. The flesh was shiny and blistered in some places; the slightest movement caused burning pain to shoot through her fingertips. Careful of her hand, she stood up quickly looking for the aggressive Darumaka. In the distance she barely spotted a red blob with what looked like a pink and white hat. "There it is!" She sprinted after the figure.

Unfortunately, a sandstorm had whipped up and Touko was smack dab in the middle of it. "Of all the rotten luck…" She grumbled. But she wasn't just going to let that Darumaka get away and she wasn't going to let it get away with _her _hat. "Hey Darumaka! Come back please! If you just listened to me maybe we could sort this-"Her sentence was cut short as an extremely powerful gust of wind caught her from behind. Much to Touko's surprise it threw her through the air easily as if she was a rag doll.

Flying forward she somersaulted multiple times before landing hard on the ground. She lay there sprawled on her back staring in shock at the sky. It happened so fast she hadn't had time to react. Touko hurt all over now, her hand felt like it was roasting over a fire and her head throbbed painfully. She whimpered pitifully, "I just want my hat back…" Her eyes began to water.

Darumaka watched the whole seen unfold before her. It watched as the girl flew forward and landed with a _thud!_ It heard her sad whimpers and defeated cries. She sounded very much like a baby Darumaka, which caused the Pokemon's heart to ache. Darumaka knew what it had did was very wrong. But, the hat intrigued it so much! Looking down at the hat it frowned. Was causing this girl pain really worth this object? Strangely as Darumaka walked over to the girl, it wanted to hold and comfort the human like a child. With a sigh it placed the hat on the girl's stomach.

Touko looked at it in surprise, "You're giving it back to me?" She reached out and tried to hear the Darumaka's response.

_I guess I am, _a nice sounding female voice came. To Touko it sounded very motherly and kind. _I realized it was wrong of me to…_The Darumaka gazed sadly at Touko's injured hand, _to hurt you and steal from you. I was just so curious about your hat._

Touko, with her dirty tear stained face, managed to crack a smile and laugh. "If you just wanted to see it, why didn't you say so?" With her injury free hand she took the hat and placed it on the Darumaka's head. "So how does it feel?"

The hat was obviously too large for the little Pokemon, but either way Darumaka smiled happily. _It's very interesting. I see why you would like to wear and treasure it. _The little red Pokemon took off the hat and replaced it on Touko's head. _But I think it looks much better when you wear it._

The Darumaka scrutinized her face, _My, my! I can tell you don't care much about yourself usually, now do you? You need someone to look after you. After all, you're just a baby, now aren't you little one?_

Touko nodded sheepishly, "You can say that again!"

_Take me with you._

She froze, "Are you saying you want to be my Pokemon?"

In a matter-of –fact tone the Darumaka stated, _Yes. But on one condition: That I get to take care of you like my child. You see, I've always wanted a baby but…_Darumaka looked down sadly.

Touko tilted her head to the side, "What's the matter?"

_I'm infertile. I cannot and won't ever be able to bear children, _the Darumaka spoke softly.

This shocked Touko a great deal. She never knew that Pokemon could be infertile and not be capable of having children. She gently pulled her new "mother" into a hug, "Then I guess I'll just have to be your baby!" She felt the Darumaka squeeze her back and so much love was expressed with that one gesture. Releasing the Pokemon, she rummaged through her bag for a Poke Ball. Touko gently tapped her with the capsule device, watching as it rocked slowly for three times. She immediately released the Darumaka, "Now we just need to find you a name!"

_I'll be absolutely fine with anything you choose, little one._

"How about Minerva then? I've always liked that name!" Touko said cheerfully.

_Minerva…Yes I like that very much._

"You should get to know the rest of my team then." She took out two Poke Balls. "Come on out Jet and Rogue!" 

The two Pokemon appeared in a flash of red. Jet yawned loudly, _What's the big idea for waking me up Touko?_

Rogue smacked him in the back of the head with his tail; _Don't be so rude to Touko! She always has a reason for everything remember?_

"Yep! I sure do!" Touko gestured to Minerva. "Meet Minerva, your new teammate and my new mom!"

All three Pokemon were acquainted with each other and immediately got along. Minerva easily took on a motherly role towards the other two Pokemon. Touko smiled at her growing family; she reached out to pet Rogue when she remembered her burn. "Ouch!"

_Oh dear! Are you alright, little one? I'll fix up your hand and the rest of you in just a second!_ Minerva then scurried off and returned shortly carrying a variety of berries. She stuffed a couple into her mouth and began to chew them thoroughly. She spat out a green wad of chewed up berries, _I know this may seem disgusting, but it will help heal your cuts and burns._ She smoothed a handful onto Touko's injured hand. Expecting pain, Touko flinched.

_There, there. No need to tense up, little one, _Minerva soothed her.

Rogue murmured in amazement, _You're amazing Minerva! Where did you learn such medical techniques?_

Minerva smiled as if remembering a memory, _I was taught by my mother who was an incredible healer._

Touko sighed in relief, "Yeah it is gross, but it feels like heaven." Remembering their reason for coming to Route 4 she explained, "Minerva I'm taking the Unova Gym Challenge and I want you to battle alongside me with Jet and Rogue to try and beat it!"

_Sounds like fun, dear! Why not?_

Touko triumphantly smiled, "Great! Our next gym challenge is tomorrow at the Castelia Gym. We've been training out here for a while guys, do you want to head back to the Pokemon Center and get some food? 'Cause I'm starving!" Her Pokemon all agreed to return to Castelia and rest up for tomorrow.

So, Touko and her ever expanding family walked happily with determined expressions back to Castelia to rest up for a very big day.

**Soo...Did you like it? I hope I got you right in the feelings! Minerva's really sweet and motherly huh? It's kinda sad she can't have babies, but now she's got Touko, her new baby! Minerva will be a really important motherly figure for Touko because she has already lost her real mother. As always, hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter! I know I did! Please review and favorite! You don't know how much I like reading your guy's reviews! Stay cool you guys! I know you will!**

**I love you all!**

**Rylee XOX**

**P.S. I 3 you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Haha! How's it going people? My name is Rylee and welcome back for the long awaited chapter of Touko's journey! *sniffle* You guys don't know how happy I am to be able to write again! I haven't been able to write because of gymnastics and school! But, now I'm back and armed with an extremely cool chapter. This by far is my most favorite chapter I've written for this story and you guys. I'm hoping you all will really enjoy it too! :D Lol I lost track of what number chapter this is :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

Chapter 11?: The Hero Awakens

Little sun beams squeezed through the closed curtains of the room casting a warm, golden glow across the faces of Touko and her Pokemon. It was a funny sight, for Cheren, to see his best friend and her Pokemon snoring softly in unison. His gaze rested on Touko's sleeping figure. The rhythmic rise and fall of her chest, the way she held her Pokemon close to her with the utmost tenderness…Cheren shook his head and retracted his eyes from his best friends figure, blushing a little as he did so. Time was of the essence and he had to wake her up eventually.

Leaning over Touko he shook her shoulder slightly, only to be met with a sleepy mumble. Frowning, he slapped her cheek a little, nothing still. Now annoyed, Cheren shook her and said, "Wake up Touko. Bianca needs our help so wake up!" This time he got the desired reaction. Touko's eyes flew open and she jolted up, smacking her forehead with Cheren's. Ignoring the pain she looked at her best friend clutching his forehead in pain.

"Cheren?" Her voice sounded afraid.

He looked her straight in the eye and put his hands on her shoulders, what he said next made Touko's heart drop into her stomach:

"Touko," Cheren squeezed her shoulders. "Bianca's Pokemon were stolen by Team Plasma."

She pressed a hand to her mouth trying to hold back the angry tears. She choked back a sob as she woke her Pokemon and leaped off the bed. Not even caring if Cheren was there, she began to change out of her pajamas.

Cheren turned his back quickly, his face and ears quickly turning red. He heard Pokemon returning into their Poke Balls, the rustling of bags, and the occasional sob. He didn't have time to even scold her for changing in front of him, before he felt a hand slip into his. Looking over he saw Touko, rage was clearly written on her face, but angry tears fell down her cheeks.

Cheren let her drag him out of the Pokemon Center and onto the busy street in front of it. She gripped his hand so tightly that her knuckles were beginning to turn white. He winced as she roughly shouldered past people, not caring if they threw the occasional curse or push back. It occurred to him that she didn't know where to go.

"Touko!" He yelled over the roar of the crowd. She seemed to be ignoring him. He called her name again and again, but to no avail.

Touko shoved past a particularly rough looking man, who swore and pushed her back, knocking her to the ground. She didn't try to get up; her heart felt like it was crumbling. The tears fell on and on…never seeming to stop. If she kept crying like this her tears would be enough to fill a lake. A very sad and salty lake…

Someone knelt next to her and placed a protective arm around her shoulders drawing her close to them and standing up. They guided her into a side ally and gently pushed her against a wall. She looked up into and found herself looking into the eyes of her best friend. She realized she had completely forgotten about him, even if she was still tightly clutching his hand in hers. "Cheren," She managed to choke out. "I-i-" Her sentence was interrupted as another sob escaped from her throat. She released her grip on Cheren's hand and hid her still tear-shedding face behind them. While she was weeping she managed to get out some words, "I have to save Bianca's Pokemon from those people. One of my Pokemon has already suffered because of them. I don't want Bianca or her Pokemon to go through all that pain!"

"Touko…" Cheren murmured.

She continued to babble on and on, "They'll do horrible things to them. Maybe even worse-"

Touko stopped midsentence as two strong hands took her wrists and removed her hands from her tear-stained face. Cheren looked at her with eyes full of worry, "Touko you need to calm down! Remember what Professor Juniper said about controlling your emotions!"

Touko hiccupped, "I can't! I can't stop crying!" She tasted the salty tears that fell from her eyes.

"You have to! Do it for Bianca and her Pokemon!" With that, Cheren pulled his friend into a hug and held her tight. "You have to stop Touko. Crying won't set Bianca's Pokemon free!"

She wept quietly into his chest as he murmured comforting words and stroked her long brown hair. Whenever Touko cried it made him feel uncomfortable and guilty. Girls crying, especially Touko, was one of his greatest weaknesses.

After a few minutes, the tears eventually stopped as if by magic. She felt Cheren release her and hold her at arm's length. "You okay now?"

She nodded as she wiped the tears from her face and forced a small smile. Looking at her friend she mumbled, "Thanks Cheren. I really owe you one."

She couldn't help but be annoyed with the smirk he gave her, "Good thing nobody else we know was here to watch this. Or else everyone would start calling you a cry baby."

Touko tried to frown, but ended up grinning as she lightly punch him in the shoulder, "Oh stop it already!"

Cheren then looked at her with all seriousness back in his face, "Come on. I'll show the way to where they're at." He took her hand and led her on. "Burgh the Castelia Gym Leader was the one to inform me about some weirdly dressed people yesterday after I beat him. He said to keep an eye out for them and to watch over you too." He glanced at her quickly before continuing. "We're almost there. It's that tallest building to the right."

Touko let her eyes wander up and down the building. She felt her anger boiling as she remembered how she had found Rogue injured and incapacitated inside the Dream Yard. After she had learned Team Plasma had been behind it, she felt her hatred raise a couple of notches.

Cheren stopped in front of the shiny glass doors of the building. He pushed against the doors, "Locked from the inside." Suddenly, Cheren's Xtransciever started beeping. He picked it up, "Hello?" A man with curly brown hair and a scarf appeared on the screen. "Cheren…? And Miss Touko!?" The man gasped.

"Hello Burgh. We're currently outside the building but," Cheren paused and gave an annoyed sigh. "The doors appeared to be locked from the inside. What a bother…"

"Locked? No problem. I'll come down there in a second and unlock the door!" With that the screen turned black.

Touko turned to Cheren, "He seems full of energy!"

Cheren looked sideways at her, "Kind of like someone else I know."

Touko rolled her eyes and stepped towards the doors, she peered into the glass. Suddenly her gaze was met with an intelligent looking green eye. "Kyaa!" She leapt back and hid behind Cheren.

He looked down at her like she was crazy. Raising one eyebrow he said, "Touko calm down. It's only Burgh."

Embarrassed, she mumbled an apology and came out from behind him. The Castelia Gym Leader opened the door and quickly ushered them in, "Hurry!"

Once they were all in she got a good look at Burgh. He had crazy curly hair, wore a red scarf, and wore mostly green. Throughout his clothing you could see the occasional paint stain. Touko then remembered that he was also the artist who painted that picture of the Hero. But, now wasn't the time to be discussing art. Now was the time for action.

Burgh reached for her hand and shook it, "You _must_ be the amazing Miss Touko everyone is talking about! I've heard much about you from Lenora. I absolutely can't wait for our battle together!"

Touko smiled back at him, "I don't know about amazing, but it is nice to meet you!"

Burgh laughed, "Oh don't be modest Miss Touko! You're becoming quite the famous trainer."

Cheren interrupted by clearing his throat, "We can make introductions later. Touko," he pushed his glasses up his nose. "We need to find Bianca's Pokemon."

Touko directed her question towards Burgh, "Is Bianca here?" She tried to hide the panic in her voice.

Burgh shook his head, "No. I told her to stay at the Gym with a girl named Iris. Iris is a strong trainer and promised to protect Bianca while I was gone."

Touko murmured, "Thank goodness."

"The head honcho of Team Plasma is at the very top of the building. But," Burgh looked over to the elevator. "It would be suicide to take the elevator straight to the top floor."

Cheren spoke up this time, "So what you're saying is we go only part way and then use the stair to reach the top."

"Precisely. But," Burgh replied.

"There sure are a lot of 'buts' in this whole operation." Touko's voice was filled with doubt.

Burgh smiled knowingly at Touko, "But, we got a secret weapon."

Cheren seemed to catch on, "That we do." He glanced at Touko.

"What secret weapon? Am I missing something?" Touko questioned.

Burgh cleared his throat as if about to recite a piece of poetry. "The plan is: Since you are quite small, Touko, you are going to climb through the air conditioning vents into the room where the boss is hiding. While Cheren and I bust straight into the room and cause a scene, you'll attempt to recover Bianca's stolen Pokemon."

"I don't know…" Touko's eyebrows furrowed worriedly. "What if there's to many and you guys get overpowered?"

Cheren put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Touko. I think we can handle it. Plus, you'll probably join in the ruckus too, knowing you."

"Alright. Then let's do this!" She looked determinedly at the ceiling, as if she could already see Team Plasma at the very top.

The two young trainers and Gym Leader quickly got into the elevator, Burgh assessed the number of floors and suggested that they go only forty-five floors up and use the stairs to get to the fiftieth floor, which was the top floor. Touko jammed the shiny silver button marked with a forty-five and they immediately zoomed up. They all watched the display that marked the number of floor they were on: _39…40…41…42…43…44…..45!_

The doors rushed open and they were greeted with the faces of some very surprised looking Plasma grunts. Burgh wasn't shocked by this at all, "Cheren take Touko to the forty-ninth floor and find an air vent she can climb into. Wait by the stairs for me then. I'll take care of these people." Taking out a Poke Ball he cried, "Leavanny use Bug Bite!"

"Touko let's hurry!" Touko felt Cheren urge her along quickly. They sprinted down a hallway reaching the stairs. She wrenched open the door and ran into the eerily quiet stairwell, Cheren not far behind her. They heard the cries of Pokemon and the yells of people, but all was silent as they rushed up the stairs. The only noise was their panting and footsteps echoing along the concrete walls.

They reached the forty-ninth floor faster than they expected. Touko's lungs screamed for air, but she impatiently ripped the door open and ran forward. Standing with their backs to them was a group of grunts. She felt Cheren grab the back of her shirt and pull her after him.

"We need to find a place to hide!" Cheren whispered urgently. His eyes darted all around, desperately searching for a hiding place. His eyes stopped on an alcove in the wall, the only thing occupying it was a thick, faux tree. They would be completely hidden there if they didn't breathe too loudly. "Let's hide there!" Cheren pointed to the tree. Touko nodded and followed him.

Touko went in first and stood with her back to the wall. Cheren followed and pressed himself against her, but she barely even noticed how close they were. He pressed the palms of his hands on the wall behind her, "We're breathing too loud. Calm down." Touko nodded and buried her head into Cheren's chest clapping one hand over her mouth, while the other clutched onto his jacket.

_Calm down Touko, _she encouraged herself. _Steady breathing._

The two teens could hear the approaching voices of the grunts. Touko felt her heart leap into her mouth at the sight of how close they were she could have reached out and touched their clothes. She looked up at Cheren, to read his emotions, to see if he was just as frightened. His head was turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses. He pressed Touko even closer between the wall and himself, raising his arms so she couldn't see anything at all. Shutting her eyes she prayed that they couldn't hear her fast beating heart that played the rhythm of the fear she felt.

The group of grunts eventually moved and Touko wanted to sigh in relief, but was afraid they would hear and come back. They waited a couple more minutes just and case another group would pass by. She felt Cheren relax and look down at her, "It's safe now Touko," he whispered softly. "Let's find an air conditioning vent." She extracted herself from his chest, where she had been hiding and replied with a quiet, "Yeah!"

Touko and Cheren easily found an air vent. Cheren took out a Poke Ball, "Gaia use Vine Whip to remove the vent." A Servine appeared and removed it with ease.

The only problem was that it was and there wasn't a chair in sight to stand on. "How are you going to get up there?" Cheren wondered.

Touko examined Cheren; he was taller than her and would make a good ladder. "Cheren let me get on your shoulders."

Cheren looked at her curiously and quirked an eyebrow, "Why?"

She smiled at her best friend, "I'm going to use you as a ladder! Now squat down a little."

Her friend blushed at her bluntness and bent down to compensate for her height. Touko climbed up his back and sat on his shoulders, "Alright now stand up straight! Here's the tricky part." Cheren wobbled a little but stood steady enough.

"Careful Touko! Don't move so much!" He whispered.

"Sorry if you get bruises from this Cheren," She apologized softly. "Oh, and footprints on your shirt."

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled. He was still blushing at their compromising position.

Carefully, Touko stood up on Cheren's shoulders, for a second she thought she was going to fall down, but Cheren grabbed her ankles and steadied her. "Thanks."

Grabbing onto the edge of the air vent, she hauled herself into the metal tunnel, it was much bigger than she had expected. She stuck her head out of the hole and peered down at Cheren with grin, "Thanks buddy! I owe you one."

He smiled back, "No problem. Just be careful okay? It should be a straight shot to the main room upstairs."

"Okay, got it! You and Burgh be careful too!" She replied back.

Wriggling back into the hole, she climbed on her hands and knees through the chilly tunnel. The occasional gust of air sent goose bumps up her arms and legs. Touko continued on until she heard the sound of voices. Peeking through the bottom of a particularly large vent she saw the scene that unfolded below. She was immediately above a group of grunts, who whispered and snickered amongst themselves. Leaning onto the vent more she managed to see Burgh and Cheren talking to the strangely dressed man from Accumula Town. She leaned even more to get a better view, only to hear the groan of metal underneath her, _Oh Scrafty!_ Just then the vent gave out underneath her and she was sent flying onto the grunts that stood underneath her. "Wahhh!"

Touko landed on the grunts with a thud and took out a couple of them. They stood up faster than she anticipated and restrained her. Cheren and Burgh both cried out her name, but she only had eyes for the man that stood before her.

"Well, well. This is quite the pleasant surprise!" The strangely dressed man sneered.

Touko felt her entire being burn with hatred for the man in front of her. She attempted to wrench herself from her captives, but they held tight. Her eyes widened, her voice was lined with loathing, "Let go of him!"

The strangely dressed man was holding a familiar Tepig, none too gently, by his ears. The little piglet had tears in his eyes as he whimpered and reached for Touko. "Tepig, pig!"

The man looked surprised, "Oh! You mean this?" He walked towards her and held the Pokemon in front of her. "But, can't you see how much fun he's having? I mean look! He's crying tears of joy!" He mockingly looked at her.

"Stop it!" She cried.

"Yes. I've heard much about you Touko White. I've heard about you and your amazing abilities. But, I want to see them first hand. Show me the extent of your power!"

"It's not something I can control! Please, I'm begging you, let that Pokemon go!" Her voice was so desperate it hurt.

Cheren walked forward, "Let them go!" But he was only met with a punch by a grunt that knocked him to the ground.

"No! No one leaves until I see this girl's power." The green-haired man yelled. He turned towards Touko, "I think I've figured out what triggers it, my dear." He looked at Tepig and shook him violently. "It's your emotions isn't it? It's sadness, anger, _hatred. _You hate this don't you? Show me your power and end this poor Pokemon's suffering!"

Touko felt her tears spill over her cheeks, "S-stop it!" She whispered it fast, "Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

"SHOW ME YOUR POWER NOW!" The man roared.

Touko spoke quietly, "Stop…it…," her voice rose higher and higher. Finally she screamed at the top of her lungs, "NOOOOOOO!"

The floor to ceiling windows in the room blew out completely and fell like rain on the street below. The light bulbs blew out one after another, _pop! Pop! Pop! _Books and office supplies flew around the room and on their own accord hitting the Plasma members.

Touko's eyes were glowing a cold blue color; they were brighter, colder, and more frightening than anything else going on. She had released herself from the Plasma grunts restraining her and she approached the man she hated with her entire being. "Stop…it…now."

The man had fear written clearly on his face, "What power is this? Plasma retreat!" He dropped the Pokemon and ran to the door. He stopped just at the threshold, "Remember this name well Touko White. Remember me, Ghetsis!"

As soon as he left, the commotion in the room stopped as if a candle's flame had been blew out. Touko collapsed onto her knees on the floor ignoring the shattered glass that cut into her legs. "Huh?" She looked around bewildered at her surroundings. "Cheren? Burgh? Hello?!"

Burgh and Cheren walked over to her, "Miss Touko?" Burgh knelt down next to her looking her in the eye. "Do you remember anything that just happened or why the room is like this?"

Touko brought a hand to her head as if to hold off a head ache. "I remember being angry. Very, very angry." Her voice was that of a child's now, quiet and innocent. "I remember the name of the man who took Bianca's Pokemon: Ghetsis." Her throat constricted and her tongue felt like a stone in her mouth as her mind made it to the one and only conclusion. "I did this." She looked at her hands as they shook. "I did this, didn't I?" Tears fell onto her hand quietly. "I didn't mean to let it happen. I'm supposed to be able to control my emotions." She squeezed her eyes shut to hide the image of her devastated surroundings. "I'm sorry!" She choked out.

Burgh took her hand in his and looked at her sadly, "Please, Miss Touko, you don't need to be sorry. It's not your fault you were born with this."

Touko looked up at him and softly whispered, "I always ask myself: Why does it have to be me? Why must I carry this burden?" She searched for a better word, "This _curse?_"

He replied slowly as to not upset her, "It's not a burden or even a curse dear. It's a beautiful gift that you were blessed with. It's not a power fueled by anger to cause destruction. It's a gift fueled by love," he pointed at her heart. "It's a gift fueled by what you feel in your heart."

Touko sniffled and brought a hand to her heart, "What I feel in my heart?"

Burgh smiled, "Yes, my dear." He tilted her face up, "And you are not a weapon. You are a _Hero!"_

She looked confused at the Gym Leader, "A Hero?"

Burgh examined her face, "You are a Hero of Truth. You seek what is true and right! You are the bright light in the darkness of people and Pokemon's hearts! You, armed with your innocent passion, fight the evil that is found in a person's heart!"

Touko nodded with a determined expression, standing up and walking towards the broken window. She gazed out of the building over what seemed to be all of Unova. Closing her eyes, she breathed in and out deeply, _The Hero of Truth, huh?_ She gave a small smile, "I can work with that."

"The Hero destined to restore peace to Unova has finally understood her true calling. She has finally blossomed into The Hero of Truth!" Burgh murmured looking at Touko. "Is she ready for the many challenges that await her?"

**Sooooooo...did you guys enjoy it? As I said before I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out! Booyah! Mission Clear! As always, I'm Rylee, hope you guys had an awesome time reading this! Please review and favorite! Stay awesome you guys! **

**Love you all!**

**Rylee XOX**

**P.S. Youngster Joey approves! :3**


End file.
